simplemente amigos
by s.abril
Summary: para el concurso mi amado bff. una bella enamorada y un edward que no lo ve o eso parece editado
1. Chapter 1

Mí amado bff: fanfic contest

Nombre del fic: simplemente amigos

Autor/res: abril

Numero de palabras: 2.773

Link de perfil: 2359103

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer bla bla bla...

**Summary**: una Bella completamente enamorada y un Edward que no lo ve o eso parece

SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo dieciocho años y dos hermanos, Jasper de veintidós y Rosalie de veinticuatro…esta es mi historia.

Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, creo que estuve a punto de morir de dolor, pero como de amor nadie muere sigo aquí…

Me pregunto cuándo comenzó todo esto y creo que desde el día que nací, sé que sueno ridícula, pero Edward ha estado en mi vida desde siempre. El solo pensar su nombre me duele, se que él nunca me dio motivo para creer que estaba enamorado de mi, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? mi corazón le pertenece y ahora tendré que verlo con ella y fingir que no me importa con tal de estar cerca de él.

Soy patética, si, pero siempre hemos estado juntos y él ha sido mi héroe, recuerdo que de niña me gustaba pensar que yo era la princesa y él, mi príncipe azul, que siempre me rescataba de los dragones y las brujas malas… eran solo sueños.

Edward es el mejor amigo de Jasper por lo que entra en mi casa como si fuese la suya, además nuestros padres también han sido muy unidos. Con el tiempo Edward y yo nos convertimos en grandes amigos, cinco años diferencia podrían ser muchos para los demás pero para él no eran nada. Me ayuda con mis tareas y me aconseja en mis problemas, él sabe todo de mí, no tengo secretos con él, salvo uno, nunca le he dicho que lo amo.

En una ocasión mis hermanos fueron a la playa con sus respetivos novios y un grupo de amigos, como era de esperarse no querían llevarme, pero Edward los convenció alegando que el cuidaría de mi, el corazón casi se sale de mi pecho. Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida, aunque me puse un bikini muy sexy, yo sentí la mirada de Edward y eso me encanto, pero Jasper se enojo y Edward estuvo de acuerdo con él en que me lo quitara, solo que Ros les dijo que me dejaran en paz. Edward no me dejo sola ni un segundo, decía que si alguien se atrevía a mirarme o decirme algo, él se encargaría de que se arrepintiera, pensé que podrían ser celos, ahora pienso que tal vez fueron celos de hermano mayor.

_Flashback…_

_Le pedí a Edward que entráramos al mar, estuvimos jugando y riendo como locos hasta que a mi cuñado Emmett se le ocurrió que jugáramos futbol. Nos dividimos en dos equipos, como era de esperarse Edward exigió que yo fuera en su equipo, el juego estaba siendo muy divertido, hasta que las zorras de Zafrina y Cachiri empezaron a acosarlo, buscando cualquier pretexto para caer sobre él. Quería matarlas, pero por estar pensando cual sería la mejor forma de asesinarlas sin dejar huellas, algo como atropellarlas o poner veneno de ratas en su comida, no note que James caía sobre mí. Fue confuso y algo doloroso, Edward estaba furioso, lo levanto jalándolo del brazo y luego lanzándolo a un lado, James se disculpo diciendo que fue un accidente, pero aun a si Edward seguía echando humo._

_-Vámonos Bella- exigió_

_Lo seguí sin preguntar nada, igual iría al fin del mundo si me lo pidiera. Caminamos hasta que llegamos a unas enormes rocas donde me ayudo a subir, me enseño el atardecer y fue hermoso ver como se escondía el sol de nuestra vista, pero lo más hermoso es que mi cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro. Edward se dio cuenta que comenzaba hacer frió, me paso su brazo por la cintura pegándome a él, mi corazón reacciono al instante y estoy segura que hasta él podía oírlo._

_-¿A todas las mujeres les gustan los hombres románticos y detallistas?- me pregunto luego de un rato en silencio._

_-Supongo que sí- conteste con un suspiro de satisfacción._

_-¿Qué piensas tú?- sonreí pensando que a lo mejor trataba de decirme que sentí algo por mí. _

_-Si Edward nos encanta sentirnos queridas y protegidas por el hombre al que amamos- me pegué un poco más a él y me estremecí, deseando que me besara y me dijera te amo, Pero pensó que tenia mas frió y decidió regresar antes de que me enfermara. Me maldije internamente por haberme estremecido y dar otra impresión._

_Fin del flashback…_

Recuerdo que ese día Rosalie se molesto por habernos demorado, nos disculpamos y pronto Emmett la distrajo de nosotros. Mi hermana sabe que amo a Edward y en ese entonces solía decirme que él también me amaba, solo que estaba muy ciego y no lo notaba, que tarde o temprano lo entendería, pero ahora sabe cuán equivocada estaba.

Supongo que su forma de ser conmigo alentó mis sentimientos, como aquella vez en que paso al colegio por mí…

_Flashback…_

_Un día al salir del instituto mi auto no encendía, por lo que decidí llamar a mama para que viniera por mí, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver quien me esperaba en el estacionamiento._

_-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba molesta, no me gusta que venga él, ya que Jessica y lauren se lo comen con los ojos._

_-¿Te molesta?- pregunto divertido._

_-No lo digas así, es solo que esperaba que René viniera._

_-Por si no lo recuerdas, tu mama y la mía hoy están en orfanatorio, como todos los jueves._

_- Uhm… ¿y Jazz?_

_-No podía venir, tenía un paciente, no sabía que te molestaba tanto que yo te recogiera, no lo volveré a hacer._

_-No es eso- me disculpe- es solo que no espere que fueras tu, pensé que también estarías en la clínica._

_-Tienes razón, pero yo no tenía paciente, sube y cuando llegue la grúa yo llenare los papeles._

_Se encargo de que la grúa se llevara mi auto y cuando subió se acerco a mí, tanto que podía sentir su respiración, mi corazón reacciono como siempre._

_-¿Dónde te metiste? -Pregunto divertido limpiándome con una toallita que no sé de donde saco._

_-Pareces un payasito- continuo hablando mientras me mostraba el papel lleno de grasa._

_-No me digas que intentaste convertirte en mecánica-él se rio cuando vio mi expresión_

_-Solo mire por debajo del auto- su risa se hizo más fuerte y al final termine riendo con él._

_De repente se puso serio._

_-¿Estas en tus días?_

_Estas en problemas Cullen_

_-Serás estúpido, esas cosas no se le preguntan a una mujer._

_-Creí que había confianza entre nosotros pero no volveré a preguntar- como si viniera solo le subió a la música y se dedico a conducir el silencio._

_-Si estoy en mis días, ¿contento?- pregunte irónicamente._

_-Lo sabia- dijo riendo, ganándose un golpe de mi parte, lo que ocasiono que se riera más fuerte._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunte cuando me di cuenta que no tomo el camino a mi casa. Rodó sus ojos _

_-Al orfanatorio, es jueves ¿sabes?_

_-Oh- es cierto todos los jueves mama y Esme organizan una comida especial, con toda la familia y los niños del orfanato, Edward y Carlisle los revisan y les ponen vacunas etc. Jazz les da terapia y Ros y yo ayudamos en lo que podemos._

_-¿Edward me llevas primero a casa a cambiarme? no quiero ir en uniforme. Me regalo su hermosa sonrisa de lado_

_-Sí, no quiero que te pongas a llorar si no te llevo._

_-No eres divertido- dije molesta. Tiernamente halo un mechón de mi pelo._

_-Estoy jugando Bella ya sabes que te llevo a donde tú quieras._

_Cuando me vio bajar meneo la cabeza en señal de negación_

_- ¿Qué?- Pregunte molesta._

_-Deberías abrocharte un botón mas- dijo mirando mi blusa, ni loca lo haría, si lo hice para llamar su atención y al parecer lo logre._

_-No le veo nada de malo, no se ve nada- era cierto apenas se alcanzaba a ver el nacimiento de mis pechos. _

_-A Charlie no le va a gustar- dijo molesto._

_Fin del flashback…_

Ja! En ese momento pensé que en verdad me había notado y que eran celos de que alguien más me viera así, por lo que quería que me tapara, pero no, en eso también estaba equivocada.

Pensé que mi vida era perfecta, con Edward siempre a mi lado tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que el también me amaba, lo pensaba por su forma de tratarme, que ilusa era al pensar eso, pero siempre vi lo que quise ver, que ciega estaba.

Pero como no estarlo si con sus actos me hacía pensar que me quería, siempre a mi lado, cuidándome, aconsejándome y siendo mi apoyo…

_Flashback…_

_Entre corriendo a casa, llorando me encerré en mi recamara, quería estar sola._

_-Toc toc- se escucho la puerta_

_-Lárgate Jasper, quiero estar sola._

_-No soy Jazz Bella- se escucho la dulce voz de mi Dios griego._

_-Quiero estar sola Edward, lárgate no quiero ver a nadie._

_Me tire en mi cama a llorar como Magdalena cuando sentí una mano acariciando mi pelo._

_-Aaahhhh- grite asustada_

_-Tranquila Bella, soy yo, mírame soy Edward- me calme y lo mire _

_-¿Cómo entraste?_

_- Por la ventana, ahora vas a decirme que te pasa._

_-No, si te lo dijo te pondrás de lado de Jasper y me va a dar más coraje- frunció la boca _

_-¿Qué tal si te prometo que me pondré del lado de la razón? -negué con la cabeza._

_-Mejor promete solo oírme- me miro por unos segundos._

_-¿Si lo prometo me lo contaras?_

_-Solo si lo prometes de verdad- dije en un susurro._

_-Lo prometo- Levanto su mano, me hizo reír su seriedad, me senté con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, igual que él._

_-No sé por dónde comenzar_

_-Uhm bueno ¿qué te parece por el principio?_

_-Está bien, ¿recuerdas que pedí permiso para ir a casa de Jessica por su cumpleaños? su mama le hizo una pequeña reunión- asintió y yo continué_

_-Pues hoy Jasper me llevo, todo estaba bien, cuando llegamos a casa de Jessica se bajo del auto, la mama de ella me recibió y Jazz se fue contento, pero como estúpida olvide mi celular en el auto y él regreso a entregármelo, solo que llego en mal momento, la mama de Jessica había ido a recoger el pastel y…- me mordí el labio y baje mi mirada._

_Edward tomo mi barbilla y me levanto el rostro enarcando una ceja, suspire y continué. _

_-Estaban Ben, Mike, Tyler, Garet y varios más- termine en un susurro._

_La mirada de Edward era intensa, estaba enojado, se le notaba, pero no dijo nada._

_-No mentí, solo omití parte de la verdad. Jasper se enojo y me saco, llamo a papa y le contó a su manera, lo injusto fue que papa no me dejo hablar, solo me castigo un mes sin permisos, ni auto._

_Llore desconsolada en el pecho de Edward quien se limito a acariciar mi pelo, cuando al fin me calme dijo:_

_-Podías haber dicho toda la verdad y yo te hubiera acompañado para que te dejaran ir- lo mire sorprendida._

_- ¿Habrías ido conmigo?- Pregunte susurrando._

_-Claro que si, hermosa- fue todo lo que dijo._

_Pasamos toda la tarde platicando y me pidió que la próxima vez no "omitiera" información, que si yo hubiera dicho que también habría hombres, no estaría castigada._

_Fin del flashback…_

Fueron muchas las veces que me sentí amada por él, pero todas fueron falsas o a lo mejor si fue amor, pero amor de hermanos, supongo que él nunca me vio como algo más y yo como una adolescente enamorada me deje llevar por mis ilusiones.

Ilusiones que nos traen de regreso al porque de mis lagrimas y al porque de que hoy sea el peor día de mi vida…

Era ya una semana sin ver a Edward, tenía demasiado trabajo en el hospital y yo con lo de mi graduación y la universidad me estaba volviendo loca.

-Bella tienes una llamada- dijo mi madre.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Bella- escuche mi voz favorita, mi corazón reacciono como siempre que él me llamaba.

-Edward- dije contenta-que milagro, creí que te habían secuestrado los extraterrestres.

-Que simpática Bella, soy un hombre ocupado, ser doctor amerita sacrificios, pero tú tampoco has estado cada vez que he ido a tu casa.

-Si lo siento, es por la graduación y todo lo que tengo que arreglar para irme a la universidad.

Se quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

- ¿Edward estas ahí?- Pregunte ansiosa.

-Si estoy aquí solo que…. No nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- Comencé a hiperventilar-¿ no quieres ser mi acompañante?

-Claro que quiero Bella, solo que quiero contarte algo, pero se me acaba de ocurrir que lo haré ese día.

-Me asustas Edward ¿de qué se trata? Puedes adelantarme algo.

-No, ese día lo sabrás, no te preocupes será una grata sorpresa adiós.

Esa noche no pude dormir imaginando que sería lo que Edward tenía que contarme, al final conseguí dormir un poco, imaginando que me diría que me ama. ¡qué ilusa!

Por fin llego el día mi acto académico, Edward y yo no nos habíamos visto para nada, solo hablamos dos veces más en las que solo pregunto de qué color seria mi vestido y algunos detalles del gran día. Estaba más que nerviosa no tenía ni idea que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward. Ros me consoló diciendo que tal vez me pediría que fuera su novia, me estaba volviendo loca de verdad.

Edward no llegaba y el acto académico ya había empezado, estaba tan nerviosa y tiste, nunca me había fallado, tenía miedo que fuera la primera vez, pero mi corazón casi se sale del pecho cuando a lo lejos mire a Edward, quien se apresuraba a pasar entre la gente, lo vi saludar a mi amiga Kate y cuando llego a mí, me tomo en brazos y me levanto dándome vueltas.

-Felicidades Bella, lo lograste- mi rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa, la cual se borro cuando Edward dijo que tenía que irse, pero que estaría puntual en la noche. Y como lo prometió llego puntual, cuando lo vi llegar me quede sin aliento, se veía hermoso, me regalo su sonrisa de lado y me ofreció su brazo. Subí a su auto, por suerte Ros, Emmett, Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en el salón de eventos. Edward dijo que me miraba hermosa y mi esperanza creció esta, sería mi noche.

Y valla que lo fue, después de dejarme en la mesa con mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas desapareció diciendo que tenía que presentarme a alguien, Edward regreso con Kate y otra mujer, ambas se colgaban de sus brazos, yo comencé a no poder respirara sin saber por qué.

-Bella- llamo mi Edward con su voz aterciopelada- déjame presentarte.

-A Kate ya la conoces- dijo divertido- pero ella es Tanya mi novia.

Yo mire todo rojo, quería sacarle los ojos y quería morir, maldito Edward ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto? Trague todo mi dolor y trate de ser amable, obvio pasé la peor de todas las noches mirando a los tórtolos sonreírse mutuamente y hacerse arrumacos.

"_Tienes que ser fuerte Bella"_ me repetía una y otra vez, _"si quieres a Edward cerca de ti aunque solo sea como amigos"_ así que decidí ser fuerte y ser solo su amiga por ahora…de todas maneras nadie sabe qué puede pasar mañana, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y a fin de cuentas, nadie conoce a Edward como yo, Eso me da una gran ventaja.

-Edward terminara enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan, lo juro- dije fuerte secando mis lagrimas.

_**Un año después**_

Mi vida no ha sido nada fácil, Edward sigue de novio con Tanya y yo sigo siendo su gran amiga, aunque Ros sigue diciendo que está ciego o que no quiere ver que me ama.

Hoy me invito a cenar para contarme algo, dijo que seriamos solo él y yo, no he querido darme falsas esperanzas pero espero al menos escuchar que ha terminado con Tanya.

-Bella, esta hermosa- dijo mi Dios griego al verme, ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus halagos pero mi corazón reacciona siempre igual, me dio un beso en la mejilla al cual correspondí.

-Bella te pedí que vinieras porque tengo algo importante que decirte y ya no puedo más, tienes que saberlo…

Hola a todos…

He editado el fic para efectos de corrección, algunos detallitos agregados y bueno algo mas…

Cada quien puede elegir su mejor final según lo que quieran que diga Edward…

Prometo subir Edward POV después del concurso…

Mil gracias a andremic mi beta te quiero


	2. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo comparto mis locuras.

Rosalie pov

_Necesitaba un poco de aire, los mimos de mama y Esme, me vuelven loca por lo que salí a caminar al patio de la casa de Esme y alegarme un poco, me senté en el columpio que Carlisle le hizo a Edward cuando estaba pequeño_.

_Algún día mi bebe jugara en el, acaricie mi vientre, si hubiera sabido que mama y Esme se comportarían así abría esperado hasta que se notara antes de decirles, no es que no me guste que me consientan pero a veces me asfixian, incluso Emmette, Jazz y Edward._

_Edward, ese tonto que no se da cuenta cuanto ama a Bella y encima ahora se ira de la ciudad, pobre de mi hermana ninguno de los dos tiene el valor para afrontar lo que sienten, mis ojos vagaron por el patio recordando tantas veces que jugamos en el. _

_A lo lejos mire el ´´refugio´´ de Edward y Jazz nunca nos dejaban entrar a Bella y a mi, la curiosidad me gano y decidí entrar, estaba llena de polvo hace años que nadie jugamos._

_Me reí al ver que en esta casita de madera que Carlisle les regalo no había nada interesante, solo juguetes al salir me atore con una tabla suelta me incline con cuidado, y al soltar mi pie encontré una cajita._

_Lo tome y lo mire curiosa, pensé que si lo abría no le haría daño a nadie después de todo esta aquí olvidado, abrí la pequeña caja y casi me caigo al leer _

Diario de Edward Cullen

_OH! por Dios esto le encantara a Bella, no primero averiguare que dice, que tal si no dice nada que pueda ayudar a mi pobre Bella _

_Busque un lugar cómodo donde sentarme dentro de la casita aquí tardarían un poco mas en encontrarme y tendría tiempo suficiente para leer sin que nadie supiera lo que encontré, le di vueltas a las hojas buscando algo interesante por donde empezar y encontré esto, alguien debió ayudar a Edward a escribirlo pues el solo tenia cinco años, ya averiguare quien lo ayudo. _

Hoy Charlie trajo a Ros y Jazz muy temprano a casa, mama dijo que por que hoy llegaría el bebe Swan, yo estaba muy contento siempre he querido tener un hermanito, Jazz dice que no se lo que digo que son muy molestas las hermanas y que ahora rogáramos por que fuera niño

Por la tarde mama nos llevo al hospital a conocer la bebe, Jazz estaba enojado y no quería ir en cambio Ros estaba feliz, tendría una muñeca de verdad, espero no sea tan presumida como ella que nunca quiere ensuciarse_._

Llegamos al hospital después de que mama convenció a Jazz de que su hermanita era hermosa,- pero mama mintió,- cuando la mire por primera vez me di cuenta que era pequeña, estaba roja y arrugada sin pensar dije.

Que fea

Renne me sonrío, me puse rojo como la bebe,- se pondrá bien Edward- dijo y acaricio mis mejillas…

_Haci que Edward piensa que soy presumida ya vera cuando lo vea, sonreí al pensar que diría Bella si supiera lo que Edward pensó cuando la vio la primera vez, le di mas vueltas al diario para encontrar algo donde no hablara de sus travesuras y las de Jazz._

Bella tenia días de haber llegado a la casa de los Swan y ya nos tenia locos a Jazz y a mi, esa niña no sabe hacer otra cosa que llorar, comer y hacer del baño. Rene ya no nos deja correr dentro de la casa por que despertamos a la bebe, es mas divertido nuestro refugio a prueba de niñas, jamás entraran aquí ni Ros ni Bella, lo prometimos Jazz y yo de todas formas Ros ya no juega con nosotros esta fascinada con la cosa llorona…

_Parece que Edward no quería nada a mi pobre Bella en cambio ella lo a querido desde que yo me acuerdo, tal vez y estoy equivocada y Edward solo la quiere como una hermana igual que a mi, seguiré hojeando encontrare algo._

Bella, estaba en una sillita de bebe llore y llore, me desespero su llanto y quise consolarla, pero no sabia que hacer, a si que solo me acerque y me sorprendí cuando la mire, ya no era tan fea.

Que bonita estas, dije sin pensar tape rápido mi boca y pedí al cielo que Jazz no me oyera diría que soy una niñita que quiere jugar a las muñecas, la bebe no dejaba de llorar inseguro quise limpiar sus lagrimas con mi dedo índice pero Bella me sorprendió cuando lo enrollo en su manita, sentí bonito incluso me gusto, le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, enseguida llego Renne con un platito lleno de algo asqueroso y la bebe aplaudía y hacia ruidos extraños, Renne me dio las gracias y me fui antes de que Jazz me mirara con la bebe.

_Me alegra leer que ya se esta interesando por Bella, Edward siempre fue muy sobre protector con ella y conmigo también pero siempre pensé que a mi me miraba como hermana y a Bella con amor, seguiré leyendo en alguna parte dirá cuanto la ama, ¿y si empiezo por el final? No, mala idea Ros tienes que saber todo para poder ayudar a tus hermanos después de todo es lo que Edward es para ti y quieres verlos felices a los dos. _

_Seguí dándole vueltas a las hojas y descubrí lo que siempre supe este par de tontos escondían mis barbies siempre que no hacia lo que ellos decían o los acusaba por lo que hacían, pero eso no era lo que quería saber ahora por lo que di vuelta a la hoja buscando mas de Bella._

Bella, ya empieza a caminar es algo torpe, en realidad muy torpe todo el tiempo se cae, pero es gracioso mirarla intentar caminar agarrada de las cosas, me escondí detrás del mueble para mirarla, Bella me encontró y camino hasta donde yo estaba y cuando llego se abrazo de mis piernas, sentí bonito sobretodo por que Bella me sonrío….

Jazz, Ros y yo la cuidamos para que no se caiga, pero a veces no podemos evitarlo, también cuidamos que no se lleve cosas a la boca pero eso es lo mas difícil, esa bebe es terca y llorona, pero así la quiero y me gusta cuidar de ella….

Bella ya tiene dos años y cada día esta mas bonita, Jazz, Ros y yo jugábamos monopolio porque afuera llovía y tanto mama como Renne, no, dieron permiso parea salir por suerte los Swan viven a lado de mi casa.

Bella es muy traviesa y no sabe jugar, se la pasa intentando agarrar las cosas del tablero, con cuidado la alejamos pero es tan terca que en un descuido tomo uno de mis hoteles y se lo llevo a la boca, rápido metí mi dedo en su boca para quitárselo, pero me mordió y dolió mucho, pero no llore por que soy un niño valiente, ahora Bella nos muerde todo el día a los tres, Renne la regaña pero parece no importarle….

_Sonreí al recordar esa época de Bella, también me sorprendí un poco, parece que el Diario de Edward mas bien era una platica entre el y alguien mas, pero no recuerdo con quien podía hablar Edward de esa manera, aquí debe estar la respuesta continuara leyendo antes de que me encuentren…_

Lamento si no es lo que esperaban, pero me gustaría que entráramos un poco en la cabeza de Edward, déjenme saber que les pareció, gracias.

Gracias por su apoyo en el concurso.


	3. Chapter 4

todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer bla, bla, bla...

Gracias por su apoyo;andremic, etzelita, esmeraldaaguirre, chely1901, arreolacullen, maryte, mayka375, cynthia, miiliitha, bellscullens, piscis, alexie121, rosaperez, marcii´kaulitz´cullen´uchiha, rachelsexton, jupy. las quiero.

_Rosalie pov_

_Seguí hojeando el diario de Edward donde habla de todos nosotros pero Bella parece ser la protagonista_

Bella tiene cinco años y esta muy mimada, no es su culpa siempre le doy todo lo que quiere, pero no esta mal ella es la bebe, a pesar de que Jazz dice que no esta bien, que es una mimada y llorona, para mi es mi peque y la voy a consentir siempre.

Renne nos compro helado a los cuatro y como ya conoce a Bella le pidió que esperara a que todos pidiéramos la nieve ella se negó, como siempre gritaba...

-yo primero, yo primero,- y a si se hizo, sabia que al final se quedaría con el helado que mas le guste.

Después de que todos pedimos nuestro helado, Bella probó la de todos, como lo hace siempre y decidió que la mía era la mejor, puso sus ojitos tiernos y me dijo.

- te la cambio Ewar-

No, dije tajante pero sus ojitos se pusieron brillosos y se llenaron de agua que ya estaba por salir.

Bella, no me gusta el chocolate, murmure esperanzado.

Sus lagrimas empezaron a salir le pedí que no llorara y le di mi helado.

–Comete los dos.-

Fui premiado con su hermosa sonrisa.

Renne me llevo otra nieve y dijo que no le diera todo lo que ella quiere.

-Iba a llorar y luego me duelen los oídos -dije, pero mentí lo que me duele cuando mi Bella llora es el corazón.

_-Hummm... aquí Bella aun es muy pequeña no puedo estar segura de que Edward ya la quiera, aunque esta pequeña siempre me decía que cuando creciera se casaría con Edward._

Hoy jugábamos en el parque Jazz y yo mientras Bella estaba en las resbaladillas, Ros jugaba a las muñecas a ella no le gusta ensuciarse ni despeinarse, me divertía cuando escuche ese sonido que hace que me duela el corazón.

Fui corriendo para saber por que lloraba mi Bella, Ros ya la había levantado y le ayudaba a sacudirse, Bella me dijo que un niño la había empujado de la resbaladilla me puse furioso y avente al niño fue fácil ya soy grande tengo once años.

Mama se disculpo con la mama del niño que solo tenia diez años,- la cual dijo que mi Bella lo había mordido primero,- Bella se escuso diciendo que ella quería ir primero, después de saber que lo mordió no se me quito el enojo igual no tenia por que empujarla y desde ese día me convertí en una especie de superman para ella, lo cual me encanto...

_Deje de leer, como olvidar ese día si mama nos regaño a todos diciendo que la culpa era de nosotros por hacer siempre lo que Bella quiere, como si pudiéramos negarle algo sin que llore, continúe buscando algo mas interesante_.

Estaba en mi habitación oyendo música cuando mi corazón se oprimió mi Bella estaba llorando, baje rápidamente y me encontré con la imagen que parte mi alma, sus ojos estaban rojos y su carita triste.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? -Pregunte furioso mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

-Ros y Jazz no me llevaron con ellos y mama dijo que no importaba que llore, que nada me pasara, yo quería ir, dijo llena de tristeza.

La tome por la mano y la lleve al jardín, la senté en el columpio, mientras la mecía la consolé.

-Bella, Ros y Jazz van a ver una película a la cual tú no puedes entrar, solo tienes diez años peque.- suspiro y me miro llena de esperanza.

-Edward ¿me dejas entrar a tu refugio anti niñas?- Sonreí asintiendo, Jazz y yo hace mucho que no vamos a nuestro refugio a si que no le molestara.

-Bella debes prometer que no se lo dirás a Jazz ni a Ros ella nunca ha entrado,- dije siguiendo el juego para que creyera que todavía era importante, quería verla sonreír.

-No diré nada susurro tomando mi mano.-

-Hummm... que feo lugar aquí no hay nada divertido,- dijo decepcionada, despues de mirar dentro del ´´refugio´´.

-Si lo hay, dije señalando los juguetes que todavía estaban ahí, negó molesta no me gustan.

La deje que buscara algo que le gustara mientras la observaba y me preguntaba que siento por esta bebe se que la quiero pero es diferente a Ros, a ella la quiero y me molesta que mis amigos quieran que les presente a mi prima, también se que es hermosa pero Bella me vuelve loco y saca un instinto de sobreprotección en mi que no conocía….

_Bingo Edward ya siente algo por Bella pero no lo sabe, yo tenia razón ellos son almas gemelas, no fue con nosotros porque el cerebrito tenia que estudiar y se puso a jugar con Bella. ¿Pero y Tanya? Demonios seguiré leyendo para saber por que cometió esa burrada Edward ..._

_Gracias por leerme las quiero. dejenme saber que les parece._


	4. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer…

Rosalie pov

_Seguí hojeando el diario, Edward habla de Jazz y de mi pero hay tanto de Bella que no se como es que no se lo dijo, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón por que nunca se lo dijo?_

Hoy mi Bella cumple quince años y cada día esta más hermosa, los Swan hicieron una enorme fiesta donde toda la ciudad estuvo invitada.

Trate de mantenerme alejado, quiero que mi bebe disfrute de su fiesta y si Eleazar tiene razón mi obsesión por no la dejara bailar con nadie mas, no me parece justo para ella.

Pero me resulto imposible en cuanto la mirada de Bella se cruzo con la mía y su sonrisa me ilumino la vida fui a su lado y no volví a separarme, por lo que su fiesta se convirtió en solo bailar y reír conmigo, fue maravilloso mi bebe esta creciendo….

Fue difícil explicarle a Eleazar que Bella solo es la bebe de todos, la quiero y la cuido pero no estoy solo pendiente a lo que hace o deja de hacer, solo la protejo es tan difícil de entender.

Le prometí a Eleazar que esta semana tendría novia para demostrarle que no estoy obsesionado, lo difícil será decirle a Bella que tengo novia no es la primera vez que tendré novia, pero si la primera que se lo diga, no tengo idea que dirá se enojo mucho cuando escucho a Jazz decirme que Renata era mas que obvia que quería conmigo.

Fui a casa de los Swan, como todas las tardes para ayudarla con su tarea.

Llegue salude a Renne y subí las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar a la habitación de Bella, al abrir la puerta una hermosa imagen lleno mis ojos.

Estaba tirada boca abajo con sus pies entrelazados en el aire y mordiendo su labio.

-Al fin llegas, creí que no vendrías- la tristeza en su voz era mas que evidente.

Me senté en el piso junto a Bella y empezamos con algebra, no le gustan los números, intento hacerlos interesantes, después de un rato de silencio raro en ella, hablo.

- ¿Renata es tu novia?- Asentí sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

- ¿Tu también me vas hacer a un lado? Ros ya solo tiene tiempo para Royce y Jazz para María.-

Sabia que esto pasaría, es muy posesiva siempre a creído que nosotros somos de ella.

-Estoy aquí, Renata es mi novia pero tu eres la bebe,- pellizque tiernamente su nariz.

-Terminemos y te llevare a comprar un helado,- dije cuando la mire ponerse roja de coraje.

-No soy una bebe y no quiero un helado-

Me burle y eso la enojo mas, golpeo mi hombro, fingí dolor y me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Vas ayudarme?- Tengo mucha tarea y es para mañana- murmuro molesta.

-Por supuesto, no quiero que repruebes, por no cumplir con la tarea.- entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente...

Sonreí y continúe ayudándola, cuando terminamos la tarea cambio de opinión y la lleve a comprar un helado y para no perder la costumbre término comiéndose los dos.

Pese a que lo niegue, todavía es una hermosa bebe, mi bebe que tanto quiero y...

Ya no estoy muy seguro de cómo la quiero…

Tengo tanto que estudiar que me negué a salir con Jazz, Ros y sus respectivas parejas, además Royce no es de mi agrado, pero por mas que Jazz y yo le hemos ponchado la llantas de su auto o ´´accidentalmente´´ derramado pintura en sus asientos el muy cretino sigue con Ros, ya encontrare la manera de sacarlo del camino sin que Ros se moleste.

Cansado de estudiar me asome por la ventana de mi habitación que da directo a la habitación de mi Bella, a veces platicamos por teléfono mientras nos sentamos en el balcón de cada uno, es divertido tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos.

Casi se me salen los ojos cuando la mire en la alberca con sus amigas, tenia puesto un traje de baño, me quede mirándola y me di cuenta que ya no es una bebe, a pesar de que su traje es de una pieza puedo ver sus curvas, sacudí mi cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos, es la bebe, me repetí varias veces.

Me senté en el balcón a estudiar mientras la cuidaba a lo lejos sin entrometerme, fue cuando escuche las voces masculinas que estaban llegando, eso si que no, no voy a permitir que ninguno de esos mocoso se le acerquen, todavía es muy niña para sufrir una desilusión amorosa.

Tome mi libro y fui a cuidar de Bella, esos mocosos solo buscan una cosa si lo sabre yo, solo tiene dieciséis años no permitiré que nadie juegue con sus sentimiento brinque la barda que nos divide silenciosamente me acerque a mi ángel por la espalda.

-Bella- le murmure al oído y la pobre dio un brinco y un gran grito por el susto y la sorpresa.

-Por Dios, Edward me asustaste- me disculpe mientras la carga como costal sobre mi hombro llevándola a una de las sillas de descanso, reía fascinada, le encanta que la cargue.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tenias mucho que estudiar,- le mostré mi libro.

-Así es señorita, pero aquí puedo estudiar, mientras te cuido- murmure en su oído

Me golpeo en el hombre y fingí dolor, rodó sus ojos.

-¿Cual de ellas es la que te gusta? ni creas que perderé una amiga por ti,- me reí de su comentario y estuve a punto de decirle que era ella la que me gustaba pero me mordí la lengua, horrorizado por lo que acababa de pensar.

_Lo sabia Edward quiere a Bella, también siempre supe que eran Edward y Jazz los que le hacían cosas al auto de Roy, lo cual me alegra fue un verdadero patan por suerte encontré a mi Emmett….._

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos.

Millones de gracias andremic, por todo tu apoyo, y tus consejos los aprecio de verdad, te quiero amiga.


	5. Chapter 6

todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer...

Rosalie pov

_Di mas vueltas al diario, para encontrar algo mas interesante, ya me imagino que Esme y mama, se comienzan a impacientar, por no poder llenarme de mimos, Dios y todavía faltan seis meses, acaricie mi vientre y seguí leyendo_.

Tendremos un día familiar, los Cullen y los Swan, Bella estaba sentada con cara de enojo sus celos de hermana supongo, aunque gracias al cielo Ros ´´termino´´ al patan de Royce, ese gusto solo le duro muy poco a mi Bella.

Si, Ros ya tiene novio, Emmett.

Jazz también tiene nueva novia Alice, y los celos de Bella son tan obvios.

Me dolió mirar a mi Bella triste y quise bromear con ella para que sus celos de hermanos se le olvidaran, al menos por un rato, nadando en la alberca.

-Bella, vamos a nadar, yo te cuido de los tiburones,dije burlonamente, la tome de la mano para que se levantara, pero me fulmino con la mirada soltándose.

-No es divertido, Edward Cullen, púdrete, y salio corriendo, a su habitación supuse.

-¿Qué le hiciste? Pregunto Ros molesta, me encogí de hombros y le conté, me dijo que mi comentario estaba fuera de lugar por que Bella estaba en sus días, y los tiburones huelen la sangre. Demonios, la moleste en lugar de alegrarla.

Fui a la cocina y prepare unas fresas con crema, para lograr que Bella me perdone, por mi comentario fuera de lugar.

Toque varias veces en su habitación sin que me respondiera, considere entrar por la ventana, cuando escuche su ´´dulce´´ voz.

-lárgate, Edward quiero estar sola.-

-Bella, lo siento no tenia idea, se que ya creciste pero para mi sigues siendo la peque, abre por favor. Se abrió la puerta, deje las fresas junto a la puerta para que no las viera.

-Lo siento,- levante las manos en forma de rendición,- rodó sus ojos y se sentó en su cama palmeando para que yo me sentara junto a ella, acomode un mechón de su pelo que se había escapado de su coleta.

-Se que ya creciste, pero no me hago a la idea, Bella es absurdo que siendo doctor, no lo hubiera pensado. –

-No se necesita ser doctor Edward, pero es obvio que no lo pensaras, ustedes creen que sigo siendo una niña.-

-No se en que momento creciste peque-, suspire mi peque estaba creciendo tan rápido, por un lado pronto podría decirle lo que siento, pero por el otro, si ella no siente nada por mi y termino perdiéndola.

-Edward, deja de decirme peque que ya tengo diecisiete años,- sonreí.

-Huy perdón señorita Swan ya es toda una mujer, supongo que ya no se te antojara todo lo que tengo y dirás Por fis Edward, dámela, pondrás tu carita de niña mimada para conseguirlo, o si no amenazaras con llorar, me fulmino con la mirada, me levante por las fresas mientras me miraba intrigada.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Le enseñe las fresas y mordió su labio.

-No voy a caer.-gimoteo, me lleve una fresa a la boca y la saboreé.

-Estas jugando sucio, sabes que las fresa con crema me encantan.-

-En la cocina hay mas puedes preparar,- hizo un tierno puchero y me miro suplicante.

-Dámelas, tu las preparas riquísimas, por fis, y te perdono por tu comentario.- sonreí complacido, tome otra fresa y me miro molesta, pero la lleve a su boca, ganándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias- murmuro.

-¿Estoy perdonado?-

-Hummm..., no del todo,- levante una ceja, mientras se llevaba otra fresa a la boca.

-Ve conmigo a Rosarito y te perdono del todo-.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué tienes que hacer en Rosarito? ¿Para que ir a México? Aquí en la Jolla hay playa.- Esta niña si que me sorprende con sus ocurrencias.

-Mis amigos van a ir, si tu me acompañas, papa me dejara ir- pensé negarme pero conociendo a Bella, llorara hasta convencer a Charlie, entonces podrá ir sola y eso no esta bien, iré a cuidarla, claro que iré.

-¿Cuándo iremos?-pregunte derrotado- brinco feliz y beso mi mejilla, me tomo de la mano jalándome con ella, como siempre deje que hiciera conmigo, lo que quería, llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa donde mama y Renne se asoleaban junto a la alberca.

-¡Mama! Edward acepto acompañarme, papa dijo que si Edward o Jazz iban yo podía ir, a Rosarito.-

Por que no me sorprende, murmuro Renne.

Fulmine con la mirada a Bella,- y tu hablas de jugar sucio,- susurre solo para ella.

-Iremos el sábado, por cierto nos vamos a las 6:00 a.m.- asentí y el resto del día lo pase a su lado, jugando y platicando….

_Que tonto, Edward tenia miedo que Bella no sintiera lo mismo que el, pero si que esta ciego, pero hacerse novio de Tanya de una manera tan formal, nunca nos presento una novia, aunque tuvo varias, seguiré leyendo y lo averiguare._

Llegue temprano por Bella, para ir a Rosarito, se que me espera un sermón con Charlie, _no permitas que haga lo que quiera, cuídala, y mucho cuidado de caer con sus lagrimas,…_ dirá lo de siempre como si yo fuera el único que cae con ese pequeño demonio, después del sermón de Charlie, Bella exigió irnos.

-Vámonos, Edward, llegaremos tarde.-

-¿Pasaremos por alguien más?- pregunte al ver la prisa que tenia.

-No, solo Ángela ira con nosotros y se quedo a dormir aquí, toma sube esto.- me dio una ¿maleta?

-¿Vamos a durar un mes?- dije divertido al ver el tamaño de esta, me fulmino con la mirada.

-Solo súbela y vámonos.-

-Lo que usted ordene señorita,- hice un gesto militar.

Tuvimos un día especial, paseamos en moto, montamos a caballo, nadamos en la playa, todo fue maravilloso, todas las amigas de Bella iban en pareja, Ben novio de Ángela llego a Rosarito una hora después que nosotros.

Bella y yo también parecíamos pareja, lo se por que cuando le dije que la llevaría a bailar en papas & Beer, quiso comprar un vestido en los puestos que están junto a la playa, mientras la esperaba, escuche a la muchacha que le ayudaba decir.

-Tu novio, es muy guapo y se ve que te adora,- no escuche la respuesta de Bella, pero creo que no lo negó, al salir tomo mi mano, y a si la mantuvo mientras caminábamos, yo soñé despierto con algún día ser su novio de verdad.

Bella se divirtió mucho, comimos tacos de pescado estilo Ensenada y mariscocos, cuando llego la hora de irnos, intento chantajearme con su carita y sus lagrimas.

-Por favor, Edward, quedémonos esta noche, todos se van a quedar mañana iran a la bufadora, quiero ir.-suplico haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No, le prometí a Charlie llevarte hoy, tu no tienes permiso para quedarte una noche, volveremos hoy.-dije tajante.

-Pero Edward, sabes que es la bufadora más grande Y hermosa del mundo.-

-De hecho, solo son cinco en todo el mundo, y la mas grande esta en Hawai, la de Ensenada es la segunda mas grande, las otras están en Australia, Tahití y Japón, aunque esta ultima es artificial, en lo que estoy de acuerdo es que la mas hermosa es la mexicana.- me fulmino con la mirada.

-Bien señor todo lo se, ya sabia eso… creo,- me reí por un segundo ya que su rostro me mostró lo enojada que estaba, enseguida puso cara de ternura y dijo.

-Si tu hablas con Charlie, dirá que si, puedes decirle, que es tarde para volver.-

-Nop, si quieres que vuelvan a dejarte salir del país, haremos lo que Charlie dijo, ahora sube al auto, antes de que yo mismo te suba.- sus ojos brillaron.

-No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, pero Bella esta vez no, tienes diecisiete años, hermosa, volveremos lo prometo.- limpie la única lagrima que logro escapar y la ayude a subir al auto, respire profundamente varias veces en lo que rodeaba el auto, me esperaba un largo camino con mi llorona particular.

-Gracias, Edward- dijo mi peque en cuanto subí al auto y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- la mire sorprendido-.

-Creí que llorarías todo el camino.-susurre incrédulo.

-Ya estoy grande, además, fue un día maravilloso como para arruinarlo con mi llanto.-

-Me alegro señorita Swan, ahora prepárate que vamos camino a la frontera mas visitada del mundo y nos esperan cerca de dos horas de línea…

_Recuerdo que Bella llego dormida y Edward la llevo en brazos hasta su cama, duro semanas hablando de lo maravilloso que fue pasar todo el día con Edward, mi pobre Bella tan enamorada y el tonto Edward tan ciego._

_**gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos**._

**_andremic millones de gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus consejos ya lo sabes te quiero amiga._**


	6. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer….

Rosalie pov

_Tome el otro diario que estaba en la cajita, al parecer aquí Bella ya esta más grande y sigue siendo la protagonista._

Bella cumplió dieciocho años y me hizo prometerle que la llevaría a un antro como regalo, al principio me negué pero dijo que no aceptaría ningún regalo mío, si no la llevo, termine cediendo, si no lo hago Ros o Jazz lo harán y ellos estarán ocupados con sus parejas, alguien tiene que cuidarla.

_Como, olvidar la cara que puso Edward cuando miro como ´´vesti´´ a Bella, a la cual tuve que obligarla prácticamente. _

Llegue a casa de los Swan y casi me voy de espalda cuando mire a Bella, con ese pantalón a la cadera y esa blusa que solo tiene un hilito para amarrarse en la parte trasera, fulmine con la mirada a Rosalie se que ella se lo puso.

-Tan mal me veo,- murmuro mi peque, sonrojándose

-Te ves, hermosa, no podré separarme ni un segundo,- murmure.

Bella, quiso bailar, lo cual me alegro pero me arrepentí al instante.

-Deja de bailar a si, Isabella,- la tome por la cintura impidiendo que siguiera meneándose de esa manera, se giro pegando su espalda a la mía, me retire un poco para que no notara la reacción que tuvo mi cuerpo.

-Que tiene de malo, así bailan todos,- rodee mis ojos.

-Todos te están mirando, no me gusta como lo hacen, terminare golpeándolos.-

-¿Estas celoso?- lo pensé por un segundo y si, estaba completamente celoso, pero no podía decírselo.

-Te estoy cuidando, se lo prometí a Charlie.- pareció no gustarle mi respuesta, la música cambio por una mas suave, la abrase pegándola a mi cuerpo, quería que todos supieran que es mía….

_Por Dios, Edward ama a Bella, ¿Por qué demonios, no lo dice? Yo siempre hice lo que pude incitando a mi hermana a ponerse sexy, para que este tonto, se animara, como la vez que fuimos a la playa y le sugerí que usara un bikini. Por aquí debe hablar de ese día._

Jazz y Ros Irán a la playa, la peque quedra ir, después de pedírselos y ellos negarse llorara, entonces Charlie, tratara de convencer a los muchachos que la lleven, los cuales al principio se negaran, pero al final el pequeño diablillo, los convencerá con sus lagrimas, creo que la única que es inmune a sus lagrimas es Renne.

Demonios, tendré que estudiar por la noche, si no voy me estaré muriendo de celos, James aprovecha cualquier momento para acercarse, a mi Bella y no se lo voy a permitir, todavía es una niña y el un patan, que no dejare acercarse.

Bella, intentaba convencer a sus hermanos cuando llegue.

-No, Bella, no quiero ser niñera.-

-Jazz. Por favor, no tienes que cuidarme ya no soy una niña, tu Ros di que si, papa dijo que me llevaran.-

-No, papa dijo que si queríamos, podías ir.-

-Quiero ir por favor.- su voz se quebró y sus ojos brillaron, me apresure a hablar, no permitiría que llorara de todas formas estoy aquí para llevarla.

-Yo la cuido.- me lanzo su mirada asesina, le regale mi mejor sonrisa.

-No me gusta que James, este cerca de ella.- murmuro Jasper, no podría estar mas de acuerdo con el, por algo estoy aquí.

Ros le dijo algo en el oído a Bella, quien negó al principio, pero después de que le dijera algo más, sus ojos brillaron y corrió a la habitación de Ros.

Con un demonio, en la playa me di cuenta de que era lo que Ros le había dicho, mi peque traía puesto un mini bikini, quería horcar a Ros. Jasper se molesto tanto como yo, intento que se lo quitara, lo apoye, exigiéndole que se lo quitara o nos devolveríamos a casa, pero Ros la defendió.

-Bien, Rosalie, si alguien se atreve a mirarla o decirle algo, lo mato y será tu culpa.-

-No te preocupes, te llevare cigarros, a la carcel.- entrecerré los ojos amenazadoramente.

Bella tomo mi mano y me pidió que entráramos al mar, estuvimos jugando y riendo como dos niños, hasta que a Emmett, se le ocurrió que jugáramos fútbol.

Puse como condición que Bella, estuviera en mi equipo, mi peque no es muy buena en los deportes, y a si me seria mas fácil cuidarla de que no recibiera un pelotazo, y al mismo tiempo la mantendría alejada de James.

Bella, estaba disfrutando, reía fascinada, hasta que Zafrina y Cachiri, empezaron hacer molestas, en su forma de llamar mi atención, cuando sus descarados, coqueteos no funcionaron, una bola casi la golpea si no me hubiera atravesado, y ella ni cuenta se dio.

La observe divertido, estaba tan concentrada en algo y por la forma en que fruncía su frente y arrugaba su nariz, estaba tramando alguna maldad, seguí su mirada y supe que sus victimas serian, Zafrina y Cachiri, mi pequeño diablillo.

James, aprovecho mi descuido, cayendo apropósito sobre Bella, el muy cínico aprovecho muy bien, toco lo que pudo, la sangre me hirvió.

Lo tome por el brazo y lo jale, luego lo lance de lado, el muy cobarde se disculpo diciendo que fue un accidente, como si, no supiera como intenta aprovecharse de cualquier cosa, para acercársele.

-Vámonos, Bella- exigí, si me quedaba terminaría golpeando a James, me miro asustada, tomo mi mano y me siguió sin preguntar nada.

Caminamos hasta llegar, a unas rocas la ayude a subir, nos sentamos en silencio, todavía estaba furioso por mi descuido, pudo salir lastimada.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te lastimo?-

-Estoy bien.- se recargo en mi hombro, mientras mirábamos el atardecer, verla así tan apegada a mi, me hace pensar que también siente algo, si estuviera enamorada igual que yo, eso seria fantástico, pase mi mano por su cintura, deseando algún día poder decirle lo que siento.

Si eso fuera posible, Bella enamorada de mi, solo tendría que esperar un poco mas, dejarla terminar la universidad y yo tener algo propio que ofrecerle, decidi pedirle pistas para poder conquistarla cuando llegue el momento.

-¿A todas las mujeres les gustan los hombres románticos y detallistas?- tengo miles de ideas románticas para conquistarla, cuando llegue el momento.

-Supongo que si,- suspiro, lo que me hizo pensar que estaba enamorada, ¿pero de quien?, mi corazón se acelero, quería entrar en su mente, saber quien me robaba su amor.

-¿Qué piensas tu?- solté sin pensar.

-Si, Edward nos encanta, sentirnos queridas y protegidas por el hombre al que amamos.- hablo como si supiera lo que era ser protegida por el hombre que la ama, el brillo en sus ojos fue evidente, pero eso no es lo que queria saber yo queria saber en quien pansaba cuando respondio.

Se pego a mi cuerpo, buscando calor empezaba a refrescar, hubiera deseado abrazarla y darle mi calor, pero comprendí las cosas, estaba enamorada de alguien mas, del cual no tengo ni idea.

-Vámonos hace frío, no quiero que te enfermes.- le ofrecí mi mano, necesitaba estar solo, consumirme en mi dolor, sin que me mirara.

_Pero si serás idiota, Edward, que le de gracias a Dios que no lo tengo de frente, si no recibiría unas buenas bofetadas, como pudo pensar que Bella ama a otro es tan evidente el amor de ambos._

**_gracias por leerme, agradesco todos sus comentarios._**

_**andremic gracias por tu apoyo amiga te quiero**._


	7. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo comparto mis locuras, las cuales espero sean de su agrado.

Rosalie pov

_Esto de leer el diario de Edward se pone mas emocionante, mira que estar enamorado de Bella y no ver cuanto lo ama ella también, todo hubiera sido tan sencillo y solo se lo hubieran dicho el par de tortolos, veamos que mas hay por aquí._

Hoy como todos los jueves, me encontraba en el dispensario del orfanato en el que mi madre es voluntaria desde hace años, creo que es una manera de llenar el vacío de no poder tener más hijos.

Con el tiempo Renne se unió a ella, ahora los Swan y los Cullen somos voluntarios, todos los jueves mama y Renne organizan una comida familiar con todos los niños, hoy no hubo mucha gente, por lo que tenia tiempo extra para jugar con los niños, fue cuando escuche a Renne buscando a Jazz.

-Esta ocupado, Renne ¿necesitas algo?-

-El auto de Bella no enciende, necesito que valla por ella, Charlie no responde supongo que viene en camino y como de costumbre dejo el celular.-

-Yo voy por ella, ya termine.-

-Gracias hijo, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.-

Llegue a la high school, me estacione cerca de su auto esperando que llegara, pensé entrar a buscarla, pero mi temor a mirarla con el niñito del cual esta enamorada, fue mayor, no le daría rostro a mis pesadillas, aunque seria mejor que sepa que mi peque tiene quien la cuide.

Baje del auto para ir en su búsqueda y entonces la mire caminando hacia mi, en sus ojos había molestia, si alguien la molesto…

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- entonces fui yo quien la molesto ¿pero por que? Pregunte intentando sonar divertido, ocultando mi preocupación,

-¿Te molesta?-

-No lo digas así, es solo que esperaba que Renne viniera.-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tu mama y la mía están en el orfanatorio, como todos los jueves.-

-uhm… ¿y Jazz?-

-no podía venir, tenía un paciente, no sabia que te molestaba tanto que yo te recogiera, no lo volveré hacer.-

-No es eso, es solo que no espere que fueras tú, pensé que también estarías en la clínica.-

-Tienes razón, pero yo no tenia paciente, sube y cuando llegue la grúa yo llenare los papales.-

Me encargue de que la grúa se llevara su auto, mientras la observaba desde afuera del auto, me di cuenta que tenia su cara manchada, debió recargarse en la llanta, por suerte siempre tengo toallitas húmedas, cuando voy al orfanato para limpiar la cara de los niños.

Subí al auto y me acerque tanto a ella, que podía sentir su aliento, me perdí en sus ojos deseando poder probar la dulce miel de sus labios, sacudí mi cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Pareces un payasito.- comente divertido mientras le mostraba, la toallita sucia.

-No me digas que intentaste convertirte en mecánica.-

-Solo mire debajo del auto.- susurro apenada, por lo que no pude contener la risa, al fin ella tampoco pudo contenerse y se unió a mis risas, aun con la expresión molesta que tenia al principio, esa cara la conozco muy bien cada veintiocho días la tiene igual.

-¿Estas en tus días?- ups lo dije en voz alta y no solo lo dije sino que sonó a pregunta, ahora se va a molestar, si lo sabre yo.

-Serás estupido, esas cosas no se le preguntan a una mujer.-

-Creí que había confianza entre nosotros pero no volveré a preguntar.-

Le subí a la música y me dedique a conducir sin molestarla, espero que al niñito tonto que pretende ser parte de su vida le valla peor que a mi con sus cambios de humor.

-Si estoy en mis días, ¿contento?- la ironía fue evidente en su voz y no pude evitar reírme de sus arranques de niña mimada.

-Lo sabia.- murmure ganándome un tierno golpe de su parte. Lo que ocasiono que me riera aun más.

-¿Adonde vamos?- si será despistada mi peque.

-Al orfanatorio, es jueves ¿sabes?

-Oh, ¿Edward me llevas primero a casa a cambiarme? No quiero ir en uniforme.

-Si, no quiero que te pongas a llorar si no te llevo.-

-No eres divertido.-

Trato de sonar molesta, pero mi peque sabe lo llorona que es, sobre todo cuando esta en sus días, hale tiernamente su pelo y ella me regalo su sonrisa, es tan fácil creer que me ama cuando me sonríe de esa manera.

-Estoy jugando ya sabes que te llevo a donde tu quieras.-

La lleve a su casa a que se cambiara de ropa y me arrepentí, dejo los primeros botones de su blusa desabrochados, no puedo negar que se miraba hermosa su cuerpo a cambiado, ahora tiene mas formas pero me molesta que la miren hay tantos lobos queriendo comerse a mi ovejita, lo que no saben es que tiene quien la cuide, si casi mato a Royce no quiero ni pensar que haría por mi peque…

_Pero que es esto Edward fue quien mando al hospital a Royce, ¿eso quiere decir que el lo sabe? ¡No! Yo no se lo dije a nadie, tengo que buscar donde escribió de eso._

Estaba cansado, eso de ser residente en el hospital donde tu papa es el director, no deja nada bueno todos por aquí creen que tengo privilegios, si tengo mas experiencias que muchos que llevan años ejerciendo y me exigen mucho mas que a todos los residentes.

Fui a la cafetería necesitaba un muy cargado café, apenas he dormido dos horas y todavía me quedan tres horas mas para ir a dormir a mi cama, fue cuando mire al infeliz de Royce, no tenia ni idea que es lo que hacia aquí me acerque preocupado por Ros, entonces lo escuche.

-No tienes idea de lo dulce que resulto, parecía un gatito asustado y entonces dijo que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso, no se que se pensaba la muy estupida, tanto que invertí en ella y sale con que siempre no.-

-¿Qué hiciste Royce? La obligaste.-

Me detuve ha escuchar mas tenia que estar seguro de quien hablaba por que si se trata de Ros, hoy se muere el imbecil.

-Por supuesto Rosalie Swan fue mía…..-

Mi sangre hirvió y mire todo rojo, ese imbecil pagaría por lo que le hizo a Ros, podía llegarle por la espalda pero quería darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

-Royce, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-me miro asustado y por supuesto no le di oportunidad de contestar, solo quería que supiera por que lo golpeaba, el muy cobarde ni las manos metió al igual que sus ´´amigos´´ que lo acompañaban, si no hubiera sido por que Eleazar y mi padre llagaron a quitármelo lo habría matado.

El muy cínico quiso levantar cargos pero cuando Carlisle le dijo que Ros levantaría cargos por la violación, sorprendentemente cambio de planes, maldito cobarde lo único que me alegra es que pasara varios días en el hospital, tiene varias costillas fracturadas, hematomas en la cara y varias fracturas.

Llevo días debatiéndome entre hablar con Ros o no hacerlo, si ella se lo cayo es por algo, pero me gustaría que supiera que tiene quien la cuide se que no se lo dijo a Charlie por temor a que lo matara, pero sabe que Jazz y yo la cuidamos no se que piensa.

Eleazar me dijo que no podía meterme que cuando ella este lista lo dirá, que tal vez ya se lo contó a alguien y es alguien le esta ayudando a superarlo, solo espero que sea así que Ros lo supere pronto, por su parte Carlisle se encargo de que Royce pagara lo que hizo, al parecer era su costumbre.

_Por Dios, si estaré ciega recuerdo como me miraba Edward esos días y la tonta de yo creyendo que el sabia que algo me pasaba y que no tenia ni idea de que era y sin embargo lo sabia todo, se lo cayo como el caballero que es._

**_millones de gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos las quiero._**

_**andremic ya sabes amiga eres lo maximo te quiero besos**._


	8. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer…..

Rosalie pov

_Dios esto se pone cada vez mas bueno, estoy conociendo facetas de Edward que no conocía, me encanta entrar a su cabeza sin que el lo sepa, seguiré leyendo antes de que Renne y Esme se les ocurra buscarme aquí._

Renne y Esme estaban en el jardín, de mi casa cuando llego Bella a pedirle permiso, escuche atento todo, ira a una reunión en casa de su amiga Jessica, aclaro que solo serian un par de amigas, por lo que le dieron el permiso.

Jazz se ofreció a llevarla, cosa que a mi peque no le agrado pero no pudo impedirlo ya que Charlie le dijo que era una condición para que saliera sola, claro que a mi me agrado, Jazz es tan cuidadoso con Bella y Ros como yo.

Me quede en casa de los Swan aquí esperare a que llegue Bella, no exagero solo quiero saber que regreso bien a casa y que se divirtió, además Emmett el novio de Ros me cae muy bien es un poco infantil, pero adora a Ros y eso es lo que importa, me reto a jugar luchas, me pareció que podía pasar mas rápido el tiempo si dejo salir al niño que esta dentro de mi.

Ros se molesto un poco, pero se perfectamente que le encanta que seamos tan buenos amigos, Emmett es mas fuerte que yo pero siempre adivino a donde dirige el golpe y termino ganándole, cosa que no le agrada, estaba ganándole por tercera vez cuando escuche el sonido que hace que me duela el alma, el llanto de mi Bella. Me gire buscándola y el muy sinvergüenza aprovecho para tirarme y ganar, cosa que no me importo corrí tras mi peque.

Casi me da en la nariz con la puerta de su habitación, ni siquiera noto que corría detrás de ella, si alguien le hizo algo….! No!... Toque su puerta desesperado necesitaba saber que le paso.

-Lárgate Jasper quiero estar sola.-

Por lo menos ahora sabia que su enojo estaba dirigido a Jazz nunca lo llama Jasper al menos que este realmente molesta.

-No soy Jazz, Bella.-

-Quiero estar sola Edward, lárgate no quiero ver a nadie.-

Baje en busca de Jazz necesito saber que le paso a mi peque ¿Por qué esta tan molesta? Jazz me explico que si había hombres y que la mama de Jessica no estaba, les pedí a Emmett y Jazz que me ayudaran a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Bella, su balcón nunca lo cierra con seguro por lo que me fue fácil entrar, lo que mire me partió el alma estaba en su cama boca abajo llorando como una magdalena, acaricie su pelo para consolarla.

-Aaahhhh.- grito asustada, creo que debí hablarle primero.

-Tranquila Bella, soy yo, mírame soy Edward.- se fue calmando poco a poco cuando me miro y pregunto curiosa.

-¿Cómo entraste?.-

-Por la ventana, ahora vas a decirme que te pasa.-

-No, si te lo digo te pondrás de lado de Jasper y me va a dar mas coraje.- hizo su tierno puchero, demostrándome que todavía es una niña, le di una oferta esperanzado.

-¿Qué tal si prometo que me pondré del lado de la razón?- me miro insegura sabia que iba a perder, por lo cual negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor promete solo oírme.- bueno ella también lanzo su oferta, encontrare la manera de hacerla entender que hizo mal.

-¿Si lo prometo me lo contaras?

-Solo si lo prometes de verdad.- susurro, me tenía en sus manos pequeño diablillo.

-Lo prometo.- levante mi mano y mostré la mayor seriedad posible, ganándome su dulce risa, nos sentamos en su cama.

-No se por donde comenzar.-

-Uhm bueno ¿Qué te parece por el principio? Sugerí

-Esta bien, ¿recuerdas que pedí permiso para ir a casa de Jessica por su cumpleaños? Asentí para que continuara, quería saber toda la historia.

-Pues hoy Jasper me llevo, todo estaba bien, cuando llegamos a casa de Jessica se bajo del auto, la mama de ella nos recibió y Jazz se fue contento, pero como estupida olvide mi celular en el auto y el regreso a entregármelo, solo que llego en mal momento, la mama de Jessica había ido a recoger el pastel y…..- se mordía su labio sabia que había hecho mal en mentir, tome su barbilla y levante su rostro enarcando una ceja para que continuara.

-Estaban Ben, Mike, Tyler, Garet y varios más.-

Trate de ocultarle lo molesto que estaba, no tenia por que mentir, me mordí la lengua para no regañarla, a veces necesita unas buenas nalgadas.

-No mentí, solo omití parte de la verdad, Jasper se enojo y me saco, llamo a papa y le contó a su manera, lo injusto es que papa no me dejo hablar, solo me castigo un mes sin permisos, ni auto.-

Lloro desconsolada por un rato, me limite a acariciar su pelo, mientras se iba calmando recargada en mi pecho, se mira tan frágil y desvalida, que no daría yo por que nunca llorara, cuando se calmo un poco, decidí hablar.

-Podías haber dicho toda la verdad y yo te hubiera acompañado para que te dejaran ir.-

-¿Habrías ido conmigo?- susurro.

-Claro que si, hermosa.- como si yo pudiera negarle algo, es increíble que todavía no se halla dado cuenta que yo caminaría por brasas ardiendo por ella, le pedí que no ´´omitiera´´ información, para que no la vuelvan a castigar y prometió no volver hacerlo.

_Valla, Edward daría cualquier cosa por que Bella no llorara, si supiera que el es el culpable de la mayoría de sus lagrimas, seguiré leyendo, encontrare la forma de unirlos pero primero necesito saber que no se halla enamorado de Tanya._

Hoy conocí a Tanya Denali, la hija de Eleazar…

_Maldición aquí comienza lo que realmente me interesa ya se que Edward ama a Bella, Dios me tiembla la mano, ¿se habrá enamorado de Tanya?, nunca la miro con la ternura que mira a mi hermana, pero…. Mejor continúo leyendo._

Eleazar me pidió que llevara a sus hijas a su casa, estaba cansado y quería ir directo a mi casa, en realidad a casa de los Swan, he tenido tanto trabajo, no he podido ver a mi peque en estos días, pero no puedo negarme le debo tanto a Eleazar.

El fue el psicólogo de mi madre, la ayudo tanto, para ella fue muy difícil aceptar que no podría tener mas hijos, antes de que yo naciera mi madre tuvo cuatro abortos, siempre a dicho que yo soy su milagro.

Cuando mi madre estaba en sus terapias, yo me divertía jugando al doctor con mi papa en su consultorio, me prestaba su estetoscopio, me dejaba ser su doctor, creo que desde entonces ya quería ser doctor, yo también fui a terapias con Eleazar, mama insistió, ya que yo siempre quería un hermanito, no fueron necesarias después de un par de sesiones Eleazar dijo que no tenia que ir, me sentí tan a gusto platicar con el que sigo yendo de vez en cuando, no como terapeuta si no como amigo.

Llegue por las hijas de Eleazar al consultorio de el, salude a Kate ya la conocía es amiga de Bella, a Tanya la hija mayor, no la conocía, estudiaba en Canadá, debo decir que es una mujer muy hermosa, no tanto como mi peque, en realidad son muy diferentes.

Las lleve a su casa y me invitaron a comer, pensé en negarme, pero Carmen insistió tanto, que no pude hacerlo.

Durante la comida Tanya se mostró muy amable y dejo entre ver que tenia cierto interés en mi, caballerosamente le deje ver que no me interesaba, al despedirme Tanya volvió a comprometerme, invitándome a su cena de bienvenida que sus papas estaban organizando….

_Con que Tanya mostró interés, es una descarada, no, no debo juzgarla antes de saber por que se hicieron novios, si el le dejo ver que no le interesaba, ¿entonces que paso? Uhm la única manera de saber es seguir leyendo._

**_gracias a todas por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos, las quiero._**

**andremic, gracias por tus consejos amiga, te quiero.**


	9. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer…

Rosalie pov

_Di mas vueltas al diario, necesito llegar a la cena de bienvenida de Tanya, algo me dice que ahí esta la clave de por que se hicieron novios, después de que Edward a estado esperando paciente a que Bella crezca._

Estos días he tenido tanto trabajo que casi no he podido ver a mi peque, encima hoy que salí temprano es la cena de Tanya, podría fingir que lo olvide pero fue temprano al hospital a recordármelo, maldición no podré faltar.

Me di un rápido baño y fui a casa de los Swan, necesitaba ver la hermosa sonrisa de mi peque para soportar la cena, llegue a su casa y me encontré a los tres hermanos viendo una película, imagine lo feliz que seria mi madre, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener una familia con varios hijos, Bella me miro y sonrío iluminando mi día.

-Ven siéntate con nosotros, ¿quieres palomitas?- me ofrecio el tazon.

Me senté junto a Bella, quien de inmediato subió sus pies a mis piernas y se recargo en mi hombro, mi brazo viajo por voluntad propia a su espalda pegándola mas a mi, segundos después se alejo un poco para mirarme, se mordió su labio y pregunto.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-

-¿Cómo sabes que voy y no que vengo?-

-Solo lo se, pero no me conteste con otra pregunta.- dijo molesta

-Voy a casa de Eleazar.-

-Para eso te arreglas tanto, ¿Por qué nunca te peinas?- sus manos jugaban con mi alborotado cabello.

-¿Para que? siempre termina igual.- menee mi cabeza alborotándolo más.

-¡Edward!, no hagas eso, ven te voy a peinar.- tomo mi mano y me llevaba a su habitación cuando Jazz le grito.

-No voy a dejar que le regreses a la película, la tendrás que ver luego tú sola.-

Bella lo ignoro y siguió su camino murmurando para ella, como si no pudiera llorar para que la regrese, me reí de su comentario y me fulmino con la mirada.

Estuvo intentando peinar mi rebelde cabello, hasta que se dio por vencida.

-Ya se por que lo dejas sin peinar, pero se te ve bien, a mi me gusta.- murmuro sonrojándose

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien.- hale tiernamente su pelo, me miro fijamente mordiendo su labio.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?, no tienes que hacerlo… si… no… quieres.-

-Pídeme lo que quieras.-

-¿Quieres… ser… mi… acompañante?... en el baile de graduación… solo… si… quieres.

-Si, si quiero, ¿pero estas segura? ¿No prefieres que sea algún amigo tuyo? Si es por Charlie yo te ayudo con eso, no es que no me halague ir con la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres, pero es tu graduación, a las niñas les gusta ir con sus amigos.- puso cara de tristeza antes de susurrar.

-Solo tenias que decir que no.- se entristecio

-Bella, claro que quiero, solo que no quiero que te arrepientas de no ir con… tu...galán…-

-Tonto, Edward no tengo galán.-

Escuchar eso me dio esperanza, pronto podría decirle cuanto la quiero, estuve un rato mas platicando y haciendo planes para su graduación le prometí darle el regalo que me pidiera, ganándome su hermosa sonrisa, también la hice prometerme que si cambiaba de opinión y quería ir con alguien mas me lo diría, bese su frente y me despedí, se hacia tarde para la cena.

Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que la ´´cena de bienvenida´´ era solo los Denali y los Cullen, por lo visto fue una mentira de Tanya para continuar coqueteando discretamente, si tan solo supiera que mi corazón tiene dueña.

Tanya fue muy agradable con mis padres, y un poco molesta con sus discretos coqueteos, lo peor fue que me comprometió a volver a su casa, gracias al cielo no pusimos fecha y pienso a largarla lo mas posible.

_Fue ella la que se le metió por los ojos, pero como fue que Edward se lo permitió estando tan enamorado de Bella, ¿Qué debo hacer?, supongo que seguir leyendo para saber cuando cometió ese error._

Hoy descubrí lo que es que tu corazón deje de latir, por error escuche a Tanya y Kate hablando de mi Bella y descubrí que es verdad que esta enamorada, no he dejado de pensar eso todo el día, maldición si tan solo no lo hubiera oído.

Tenia una hora libre, la cual aprovecharía para hablar con Carlisle, había tomado la decisión, le diría a Bella que la amo el día de su graduación y le pediría que fuera mi novia, estaba a días de cumplir mi sueño, llegue al consultorio de mi padre y no estaba, cuando salía mire a Tanya y Kate, me quede tras de la puerta, no quería que arruinaran mi día, pero fue peor lo que escuche.

-Te acuerdas que te dije que mi amiga Bella esta enamorada.-

-Claro que me acuerdo, no haces más que hablar de ella, ya quiero conocerla, estoy un poco celosa, se ve que la quieres mucho.-

-Pues ella cree que su galán, al fin le va a pedir que sean novios.-

-¿Quién es su galán?-

-No lo se, nunca ha dicho su nombre, supongo que es Mike y ella se guardo su nombre por que fue novio de Jessica y ella es su amiga, además creo que también cuida que Jasper y Edward no lo sepan ellos son muy celosos.-

-¿Edward Cullen?-

-Si, ellos son como hermanos…-

Maldición, Bella esta enamorada de Mike, sentí un dolor en mi pecho y supe que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, será imposible volver a pegarlos, ¿Cómo es que no lo mire? Me fui a casa sin importarme que aun no terminara mi turno.

Me encere en mi habitación y llore como un niño, la había perdido incluso antes de que fuera mía, aunque podía quedarme a su lado esperando a que algún día se de cuenta que nadie la amara como yo.

-Hijo ¿Qué te pasa?- la voz de mi madre me saco de mi mente, me abrace a ella y llore como cuando era niño, me dejo llorar entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba mi pelo, cuando me calme le conté todo, ella siempre a sabido cuanto amo a mi Bella….

_Por Dios, pobre Edward, el pensó que Bella amaba a otro, aquí es donde empieza la razón por la cual cometió ese error, pero ya lo creía antes, seguiré leyendo._

Mama esta muy contenta con Tanya, sean hecho buenas amigas, se hablan a diario y Esme insiste en que debería intentar salir con ella.

Edward, hijo Tanya es una buena mujer y se ve que le gustas mucho, intenta darte una oportunidad, no me gusta verte tan solo y triste, Bella esta enamorada de otro ya lo sabes, por favor solo inténtalo.

Tengo una semana sin ver a Bella, me esta costando tanto no verla, pero necesito separarme poco a poco de ella, quiero que sea feliz y no importa lo que me cueste, se que soy un loco pero he ido a su casa en dos ocasiones cuando sabia que no estaba, solo para sentirme cerca de ella, lo pensé y decidí liberarla de ir conmigo al baile.

-¿Bueno?-

Mi corazón intento volver a latir al escuchar su voz. -Hola Bella.-

-Edward, que milagro, creí que te habían secuestrado loe extraterrestres.-

-Que simpática Bella, soy un hombre ocupado, ser doctor amerita sacrificios, pero tu tampoco haz estado cada vez que he ido a tu casa.- mentí sabia que no estaba por eso fui, necesitaba liberarla, decirle que no podré ir con ella, eso es mejor para los dos, no escuche lo que decía hasta que su voz sonó ansiosa.

-¿Edward estas ahí?-

-Si estoy aquí solo que… No nada bueno.- maldito cobarde, no me atreví a decírselo, quería ir con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?... ¿no quieres ser mi acompañante?-

-Claro que quiero Bella, solo que quiero contarte algo, pero se me acaba de ocurrir que lo haré ese día.-

-Me asustas Edward ¿de que se trata? Puedes adelantarme algo.

-No, ese día lo sabrás, no te preocupes será una grata sorpresa, adiós.-

Ese día decidí, intentarlo con Tanya, eso hará las cosas mas fáciles para mi peque, sabiendo que tanto Jazz como yo tenemos pareja, pensara que no le haremos una escena de celos de hermanos, si supiera que mi amor por ella esta muy lejos de ser amor de hermanos, te amo Bella aunque nunca pueda decírtelo.

_Pobre Edward, buscare la forma de ayudarlos, lo prometo._

_

* * *

_

**_gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos._**

**andremic millones de gracias amiga te quiero, recuperate pronto.**


	10. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer…. Yo solo comparto mis locuras.

Rosalie pov.

_Como pudo Edward pensar en darse una oportunidad con Tanya, debería llamarlo decirle toda la verdad, ¿pero que pasaría si se enamoro de Tanya?, mejor seguiré leyendo hasta que lo averigua, después decido que hacer._

Me cuesta tanto mantenerme alejado de mi peque, pero estar lejos de ella es lo mejor para ambos ella podrá hacer su vida y yo podré… intentare sobrevivir sabiendo que ella es feliz, es lo único que me importa y por lo que he luchado toda la vida.

Todavía no le he preguntado a mi peque que quiere de regalo de graduación, le prometí darle lo que ella me pidiera, la llamare llegando a casa para que me diga que quiere, por lo pronto iré a comprarle la pulsera que me gusto para ella.

Recogí la pulsera de mi peque, al salir de la joyería me tope con Tanya, quien también buscaba un regalo para su hermana Kate, se me ocurrió que seria bueno invitarla a comer e intentar empezar una relación, se que Tanya esta mas que dispuesta.

Comimos juntos, le pedí a Tanya que fuéramos amigos antes de intentar ser otra cosa, ella supo que estoy enamorado de alguien mas, por suerte no pregunto su nombre y se ofreció a ayudarme, como amiga para que la olvide, si ella supiera que lo único que no quiero es olvidarla.

Mientras caminábamos buscando el regalo de Kate, mire un enorme oso de peluche, el cual tenía puesto su birrete y en sus manos un letrero que decía feliz graduación, lo compre enseguida lo pondré en su habitación, estoy seguro que le encantara la sorpresa, Tanya me miro extrañada y pregunto.

-¿Para quién es?-

-Para Bella, le va a encantar.-

-¿Creí que ya le habías comprado su regalo?-

-Si, pero esta hermoso y a mi…. Pe… a Bella le encantara.-

-Kate me contó que ustedes son como familia, también me contó que la consientes mucho.-

-Si, los Swan son parte de mi familia y Bella es la bebe de todos, esta mimada por todos creo que la única que se atreve a negarle algo es Renne.-

-No es que la quiera menos solo que alguien tiene que equilibrar la vida de esa niña, por el bien de ella no siempre podrán darle todo lo que quiere.-

-Eso lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo sobre todo cuando llora, no me gusta verla llorar, ella sabe el poder que tienen sus lagrimas y las utiliza en nuestra contra, incluso mis papas caen.-

-Bella tiene mucha suerte y parece que ella aun no lo sabe.-

Acompañe a Tanya a su casa, ella tenia su auto pero la seguí con el mío, quedamos de ir a cenar y a bailar, espero que esto funcione necesito sacármela del corazón, no nunca lograre sacarla, simplemente debo aprender a vivir sin su amor, se que lo e hecho por años pero siempre con la esperanza de que cuando creciera le diría cuanto la amo.

Llame a Bella, por más que intente no hacerlo necesitaba oír su voz, saber que estaba bien, como van las cosas de su graduación, en fin todo.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estas?-

-Edward, me tienes muy abandonada ¿ya no me quieres?-

-Tonta Bella, siempre voy a quererte, eres la bebe.-

-Ummm..., ya no soy una bebe, ¿Por qué no lo ves?-

-Ya se que no eres una bebe, eres una hermosa jovencita que vuelve loco a cualquiera.-

-Solo quiero volver loco a uno que parece no notarlo.-

-Tengo que dejarte, mañana temprano ayudare a Carlisle en una cirugía, te llamo mañana, que tengas dulces sueños.-

-Si, tu también, buenas noches.-

Maldición no debí llamarla, escucharla que esta enamorada de alguien mas duele hasta los huesos, si ese infeliz supiera el tesoro que es mi peque, no duraría en acercarse a ella, lo que le dejare muy claro en cuanto se acerque a mi peque, es que tiene quien la cuide.

_Esto es tan tonto los dos sufrían por no poderse amar._

Jazz y Alice también tenían planeado salir a bailar por lo que se unieron a Tanya y a mi, fuimos los cuatro a cenar y a bailar, Jazz me dijo que estaba muy contento de ver que estoy saliendo con alguien, por un tiempo el sospecho que yo estoy enamorado de Bella, nunca se lo afirme pero tampoco lo negué, por el contrario Alice se mostró incomoda y se podía decir que hasta un poco grosera con Tanya.

Mientras bailábamos me disculpe con Tanya por la actitud de Alice y muy amablemente me dijo que no haberlo notado, la música era suave por lo que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, Tanya movió su rostro de tal manera que nuestros labios casi se rozaban, me deje llevar por el momento y los uní, me disculpe enseguida.

-Lo siento.-

-No, no lo sientas, déjame ayudarte a olvidar, no se quien es ella y no me importa entre menos sepa es mejor.-

-No puedo ofrecerte mucho, no se si algún día lo supere, ella es muy importante en mi vida.-

-Me conformo con eso, con el tiempo me amaras estoy segura.-

Fue a si como Tanya y yo comenzamos una relación, no me siento tan mal ya que ella sabe que hay alguien mas, no sabe quien es ese alguien y no se lo diré nunca, no esta en mis planes alejarme de mi peque y si supiera que se trata de ella lo intentara a toda costa.

_Al menos hasta aquí todavía sigue enamorado de Bella, pero un año es mucho tiempo y si logro dejar de amarla como mujer, por que aun la conciente y la cuida, uhmm ¿y si al fin pudo verla con cariño de hermanos? ….._

Fui a la casa de los Swan para dejar en la habitación de Bella su enorme oso, lo puse en su cama junto con la cajita donde le puse la pulsera y una nota diciéndole lo feliz que estaba por ella, quería decirle que el corazón que tenia la pulsera era el mío, que ella es su dueña, tenia que darme prisa si quería llegar a su acto académico, ese era el regalo que me pidió mi peque, me tope con Alice en el estacionamiento donde fue el evento.

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué haces tu sola por aquí?-

-Esperándote, ¿me puedes decir que significa que tu y Tanya son novios?-

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Deja de hacerte el tonto, Tanya no va a lograr que la olvides, no puedo creer que estés tan ciego, ¿Qué no ves? Están obvio, solo ustedes dos no lo ven, Bella también esta enamorada de ti.-

Casi se me cae la mandíbula cuando la escuche, ¿Cómo lo sabia ella? Podría ser verdad, si así fuera, si Bella me amara.

-No se de que hablas.-

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen ustedes terminaran juntos, Bella y tu son almas predestinadas, si lo sabre yo.-

-Ahora me dirás que miras el futuro, por Dios Alice que te metiste.-

Por suerte fuimos interrumpidos por Jazz, apurándonos ya que estaba por empezar el evento, Alice me lanzo una ultima mirada antes de murmurar, terminaran juntos puedo apostar mi mano derecha.

Me quede congelado mientras los miraba retirarse, ¿seria esto posible? No si Bella me amara, yo lo sabría la conozco mejor que nadie y nunca ha dado motivos para que yo crea que siente algo por mi, me apresure a entrar no quería llegar tarde, Bella miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, nunca me regalo una sola de sus miradas, me acerque un poco para felicitarla en el trayecto me tope con Kate y me detuve a saludarla, llegue hasta mi peque y la tome en brazos dándole vueltas.

-Felicidades Bella, lo lograste.- me regalo su hermosa sonrisa.

-Tu mereces la mitad del crédito, si no fuera por tu enorme paciencia para ayudarme con algebra no lo había logrado.-

-Tu puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, te deje un pequeño detalle en tu habitación, espero te guste.-

-Me va a encantar, como siempre.-

Todos se acercaron para abrazar y felicitar a mi peque, la cual siempre estuvo cerca de mi, cada vez que nos separábamos por que alguien la abrazada y quedaba en medio de nosotros, ella me buscaba con los ojos y se acercaba al instante, me sentía inmensamente feliz tanto que creí que Alice tenia razón, hasta que se acerco el infeliz de Mike y la abrazo, eso dolió por lo que me despedí al instante diciéndole que tenia que volver al hospital y prometiendo llegar temprano por ella.

Llegue puntual por Bella, cuando la mire me quede sin aliento se miraba… hermosa es poco, parecía una Diosa, no hay mujer mas hermosa, lo que daría por que algún día fuera mía, me regalo su sonrisa, esa que calienta mi alma.

-Estas hermosa.- le ofrecí mi brazo, los demás ya estaban en el salón de eventos ya que los graduados tenían que ir primero a las fotos del recuerdo, camino al salón mi peque se miraba muy nerviosa, intente relajarla haciéndola hablar.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo?-

-Si, gracias es hermoso, mira me puse la pulsera, ¿es verdad que el corazón es un diamante?-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Alice.-

-¿Te molesta?-

-No debiste gastar tanto dinero.-

-Te mereces eso y más, deja de morderte el labio, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?-

-Quiero bailar contigo el primer baile…-

-¿Por eso estas tan nerviosa?- llegamos al salón de eventos antes de que me respondiera, el infeliz de Mike se acerco a nosotros mi Bella estaba colgada de mi brazo y me soltó para saludarlo, pero eso solo fue el primer golpe, me entere que se sentaría con nosotros ya que sus papas no pudieron venir.

Lleve a su mesa a Bella, la deje con sus hermanos y el infeliz de Mike, el cual la miraba como si fuera un bistec, le lance una mirada de advertencia y mas tarde me encargare de que sepa que estaré al pendiente de todo lo que hace, pobre de el si lastima a mi peque.

Fui por Kate y Tanya quienes ya estaban ahí, le había pedido a Tanya que no dijéramos que somos novios, por lo menos no esta noche, mi peque es muy celosa pero su manera de morderse el labio y su mirada me mostraba que estaba esperando algo y pensé que si sabia que tenia novia seria mas fácil para ella, Kate y Tanya se agarraron de mis brazos.

-Bella, déjame presentarte, a Kate ya la conoces pero ella es Tanya mi novia.-

Mi peque me miro y juraría que sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, Ros y Alice me fulminaron con la mirada, Jazz y Emmett fueron mas amables y nos invitaron a compartir mesa, como si yo me fuera ir a otra mesa, Bella se disculpo diciendo que iría a saludar a sus amigas, tardaba demasiado por lo que decidí ir por ella, la busque por todos lados hasta que la encontré.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – se giro al oírme y pude ver las lagrimas en su rostro.

-¿Qué te paso?, ¿alguien te hizo algo? Por Dios Bella contéstame, ¿A quien tengo que matar?- medio me sonrío, la abrace acariciando su espalda.

-¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?-

-No me pasa nada, solo que yo esperaba…. Pensé que hoy… creí que… olvídalo solo fue un sueño.-

Tanya llego a decirnos que ya comenzaría el baile, lleve a Bella a bailar los graduados deben abrir el baile, por lo que ya no pudimos hablar mas, mas tarde averiguare que le paso.

_Voy a matar a Edward como pudo no verlo, la pobre de mi hermana todavía odia la noche de su graduación, pero si hasta Alice se lo dijo._

**

* * *

**

**Millones de gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por sus alertas y favorito.**

**andremic gracias por tu apoyo.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer….**

Rosalie pov

_Ya se me iré directo a la cena donde Edward le dijo que se iría._

Cada día mi vida es más difícil, no quiero separarme de Bella pero eso solo me causa más dolor, verla a diario con ese perro que la mira como si mi peque fuera un bistec, cosa que a ella parece agradarle, a si que después de meditarlo acepte la propuesta de trabajo me iré a Las Vegas NV.

No se como lo tomara Tanya, ni como se lo diré a mi Bella, mis papas se sentirán orgullosos pero mama llorara todos los días e ira a verme constantemente, llame a mi peque y le pedí que nos viéramos en un restaurante, quería ir a su casa pero había salido con el tal Jacob y yo tenia que trabajar de noche, no quería retrasarlo mas a si que esa fue la mejor opción.

Llegue primero que ella, pedí la mesa y tome un refresco en lo que ella llegaba, cuando la mire llegar mi corazón se acelero, es tan hermosa si tan solo pudiera decirle cuanto la amo ¿Qué podría pasar? Podría rechazarme o podría decir que ella también me ama.

Cenamos entre bromas y risas, pensé esperar hasta después de la cena, cuando nos ofrecieron el postre mi peque pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y yo pedí un choco flan me miro extrañada y dijo.

-A ti no te gusta el chocolate.-

-Es para ti, igual siempre te comes mi postre.- me regalo su sonrisa.

-¿Ya me vas a decir para que me invitaste a cenar?-

-Por lo visto no puedo ocultarte nada, me ofrecieron un empleo en Las Vegas, es muy tentador, allá no seré el hijo del director por fin seré el doctor Cullen, voy hacer valorado por mi y…..-

-¿Te vas a ir?... pero ¿Por qué?-

-Bella es la oportunidad que he estado esperando.-

-¿Te vas a casar?-

-No, Bella yo.-

-Dímelo ahora, Jazz y Alice se van a casar por que el también se ira y quiere llevársela, ¿Tanya se ira contigo?-

-No, me iré solo y creí que Jazz aun no decidía irse.-

-Alice me lo contó, se supone que Jazz no los dirá mañana, no te vallas, ¿Quién va ayudarme con las tareas? Además ¿si me castigan?, tu siempre me ayudas a salir bien librada, ¿no tengo idea como lo haces?, no me dejes.-

-Peque por favor no me lo hagas mas difícil, no voy a dejarte podemos hablar a diario te ayudare con tu tarea por teléfono y seguiré ayudándote a salir bien librada lo prometo.-

-Edward yo… si es lo mejor para ti adelante, ¿ya lo saben todos?-

-No, tu eres la primera, mañana se los diré a mis papas y a Tanya.-

-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-En diez días, te prometo que estaré viniendo y tu podrás ir cada vez que quieras, si Jazz también se va Renne quedra estar yendo, también te puedes ir con Esme, voy a llamarte diario, lo prometo.-

Mi pobre peque ya no quiso su postre, se despidió casi enseguida y yo me sentí tan mal por haberla lastimado, pero eso es lo mejor por que si me quedo un día terminare matando a ese infeliz por mirar a mi Bella de esa manera.

_Juro que después de esto mato a Edward, mi pobre hermana lloro toda la noche conmigo al teléfono, pero todavía falta saber que paso con Tanya, porque hasta ahora no se iran juntos, o eso dijo el._

Contarle a Tanya que me iré fue mas vergonzoso que difícil, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Nunca imagine que me diría eso.

-Tanya, te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte, no lo haré más difícil de lo que es, me iré a otra ciudad….-

-Lo se me entere hoy cuando fui a ver a papa al hospital, y supongo que quieres que lo nuestro termine.-

-Tanya yo…-

-Ya lo esperaba, nunca conseguí que dejaras de amarla, lo intente todos los días, pero tu nunca me dejaste entrar a tu corazón.-

-Tanya, no es a si, yo también intente olvidarla, te quiero eres una gran mujer, pero…-

-Ella es el amor de tu vida, siempre lo supe tenia una ligera esperanza, fui demasiado ilusa incluso cuando pasábamos todo el día en la cama, no dejabas de pensar en ella, me mirabas como deseando que por arte de magia yo desapareciera y fuera ella la que estuviera entre tus brazos, nunca me miraste como la miras a ella.-

-¿Tú sabes… quien es ella?-

-Por Dios hasta un ciego puede verlo, no se si Bella también te ame, lo que si se es que eres un tonto si te vas huyendo de lo que sientes, solo díselo, date la oportunidad de saber que piensa.

-Ros ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuche la voz de Edward y del susto tire el diario, _¿Qué voy a_ _decirle?_

-Ros tu mama y la mía creen que estas dormida… ¿esos son mis diarios? Rosalie ¿los leíste?-

Diablos creo que en este momento debería disculparme por leerlos, pero en realidad no estoy arrepentida, por el contrario me alegro haberlo hecho.

-Pues si los leí y no me arrepiento.- su cara de sorpresa casi hace que me ria si no fuera por lo molesta que estoy con el.

-¿Sabes que eres el tonto más tonto del mundo?-

-Gracias.- dijo molesto, lo fulmine con la mirada y recordé algo importante, demonios tendría que adelantar esto, luego le daré una buenas nalgadas.

-Mira no se por que lo hago, por que no te lo mereces, si no quieres perder al amor de tu vida corre ve por Bella al cine antes de que le de el si a Jacob, le dije que un clavo saca a otro clavo y que si tu no estabas enamorado de ella, intentara olvidarte con el.- la cara de Edward era realmente cómica.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que te des prisa, no permitas que Bella cometa el mismo error que tu.- me miro fascinado, beso mi frente y corrió mientras gritaba.

-Gracias, sal de ahí tiene mucho polvo y les hace daño a los dos.-

Espero que este par al fin estén juntos.

Edward pov.

Subí a mi auto, no podía creer lo que acababa de decirme Ros, Bella mi dulce Bella esta enamorada de mi, espero llegar antes de que le de el si a ese….

Llegue al cine y mi peque me esperaba en la entrada, su cara era de preocupación por lo que me apresure, para tranquilizarla.

-¿Edward que pasa? Ros me envío un mensaje y dijo que te esperara aquí, trate de llamarla y no me contesta, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Todo esta bien, de maravilla diría yo, ven vamos.- le ofrecí mi mano y la tomo al instante, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era besarla y decirle cuanto la amo, conocía el lugar perfecto para eso y esperaría hasta estar ahí, llegamos al parque y mi peque me miro asustada, solo venimos aquí cuando tengo algo importante que decirle.

La ayude a bajar del auto y note su respiración agitada, le sonreí para tranquilizarla, la guíe a una banca y le pedí que se sentara me acomode a su lado.

-¿Vas a casarte?- soltó de golpe y por primera vez mire sus celos, demonios siempre estuvieron ahí las muestras de amor y no las mire.

-Si.-

Llevo su mano al cuello y lucho por contener sus lagrimas, -Lo sabia.- susurro

-Tanya debe estar feliz.- negué con la cabeza.

-No voy a casarme con Tanya.-

-¿Por qué ella es tu novia?- le sonreí sintiéndome el hombre mas feliz del mundo mi peque estaba celosa.

-Ya no es mi novia y me casare con el amor de mi vida.-

-¿Me estas diciendo que terminaste con Tanya?... ¿Y? … ¿Qué en… no se cuanto tiempo, conociste el amor de tu vida?-

-Mas o menos, termine con Tanya si, pero el amor de mi vida la conozco desde el día que nació y la he amado desde entonces y juraría que ella también me ama.-

Una hermosa sonrisa fue iluminando su rostro, me acerque lentamente, deje que mi nariz rozara la suya, acaricie su rostro y suspiro.

-Te amo, Bella.- deje que mis labios rozaran los suyos y poco a poco fui profundizando el beso, solo me separe cuando nuestros pulmones exigieron aire.

-¿Dónde están las cámaras? Dios ¿Por qué me besaste?- su mano acaricio sus labios.

-No hay cámaras amor, te amo, te amado siempre.- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima, las limpie con mis pulgares. -¿Por qué lloras?- me sonrío con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Te amo.- acaricio mi rostro y pregunto insegura. - ¿te vas a ir?-

-Si, intentare arreglar las cosas para volver pronto, lo siento ya acepte buscare pronto un remplazo…- bese su rostro mientras hablaba, nunca deje de besar cada parte de su rostro, su celular nos interrumpió, me miro apenada.

-Lo siento es Jake lo deje solo en el cine.- se escapo un gruñido me mi pecho, pero nunca deje de besar su rostro.

-Hola Jake, si lo siento….-

-Dile que estas con tu novio.- susurre cerca del teléfono, me fulmino con la mirada y al instante sonrío. –Te explico luego Jake.-

-Vámonos a casa, ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando les digas que soy tu novio.-

-¿Eso somos?- mordió su labio y no pude contenerme lo succione con los míos mordiéndolo tiernamente.

-Tu eres mucho mas que eso, de hecho quiero pedirte algo…. Demonios esto seria mas fácil si tuviera un anillo.-

-¿anillo?-

-Casémonos Bella, ven conmigo, allá puedes entrar a la universidad yo me encargare de eso…-

-Estas loco, apenas tenemos cinco minutos de novios y bueno solo tengo diecinueve años y muchos planes para mi futuro.- la mire intensamente tratando de convencerla.

-Amor, no te pido que nos casemos hoy, en un par de meses he esperado tanto…-

-Esta bien pero tú se los dirás a Charlie y Renne.-

La tome de su mano y la lleve al auto, durante todo el trayecto nuestras manos estuvieron unidas y de vez en cuando nos besábamos, llegamos a su casa y me alegre el ver que estaba toda la familia reunida, podría pedirles la mano de Bella en este momento y Renne no dejaria que Charlie me diera un balazo.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, solo queda un capitulo mas.**

**andremic gracias por todo tu apoyo, te quiero amiga.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señota Meyer…**

Edward pov

Tome la mano de Bella y la mirada de Charlie casi me hace que la suelte, por la mirada de diversión tanto de Alice como Ros me imagine que ya lo sabían, me aclare la garganta y hable.

-Charlie, Renne…. Bella y yo tenemos algo que contarles por lo que me alegro que este toda la familia reunida.- lo cual era una mentira hubiera preferido hablar solo con ellos, sin las miradas divertidas de Alice, Ros y Emmette y mucho menos con la mirada acusadora de Jazz.

-Algo me adelanto Ros, pero quiero oírlo de ti.- la voz de Charlie era ruda, Renne puso su mano sobre su hombro y nos invito a pasar a la sala.

-Charlie… estoy completamente enamorado de Bella y por algún extraño milagro ella me corresponde.- la mirada de todos estaba de Charlie a mi y de mi a Charlie, solo Bella y Renne lo observaban, mi pobre peque estaba nerviosa y no se estaba quieta, acaricie su mano con mi pulgar tratando de calmarla pero a decir verdad estábamos igual.

-Lo que tu pretendes decirme es que hasta hace… ¿no se? Un día eras novio de Tanya y ahora amas a mi hija.- demonios que podía decirle si en parte era verdad.

-Si y no… quiero decir si era novio de Tanya pero a Bella… la he amado desde siempre y quiero pedirte su mano, queremos….- Charlie prácticamente se puso morado, estaba a punto de practicarle los primeros auxilios cuando al fin hablo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio y tu Isabella que tienes que decir, hoy saliste al cine con Jacob y regresas diciendo que tu y Edward se aman.- demonios llamo Isabella a mi ángel, la cual se puso mas nerviosa y la mirada de todos no ayudaba.

-Papito, Edward y yo queremos casarnos, el se ira y yo…..-

-¡NO! Mi respuesta es no.- todos miraron sorprendidos a Charlie incluso Renne, nadie y mucho menos yo esperaba esta respuesta el siempre me ha visto como parte de su familia, estaba pensando un buen argumento cuando mi ángel busco ayuda en su mama con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Mama, tu sabes…- Renne asintió y tomo la palabra.

-Charlie tu y yo sabíamos perfectamente que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué te pones en ese plan?- la observo por unos minutos en completo silencio al igual que todos, cualquiera podía pensar que la casa estaba sola.

-Esperaba que fuera mas tarde que temprano, ¿Cuáles son sus planes?- se dirigió a mi molesto pero mucho mas calmado.

-Irnos juntos, casados por supuesto, seguirá estudiando lo prometo…-

-Un año.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo

-Si quieren contar con mi apoyo, tienen que esperar un año, tu te iras y Bella seguirá estudiando aquí y ustedes me demostraran que de verdad están enamorados.- mi ángel fulmino con la mirada a su papa.

-No tengo ninguna duda, además no eres justo Jazz y Alice se van a casar para irse juntos, ¿Por qué….-

-Alice y yo tenemos más de un año de novios, ustedes quince minutos y ya se quieren casar.- mi peque se mordió su labio y me miro suplicante.

-Jazz, yo la amo.-

-Demonios Edward ¿Cómo puedes? Se supone que tú y yo somos hermanos y ellas nuestras hermanas, que demonios.-

-Lo intente créeme que lo intente, pero nunca pude verla como a Ros.-

-Esto es asqueroso,… tu y yo siempre nos quejábamos de lo llorón que es.- tenia razón, el y yo somos hermanos, no de sangre pero si de cariño al igual que Ros por eso me negué tanto a ver que mi peque también me quiere.

-Lo se, pero no me quejaba de lo llorón que es por que me molestara si no porque me duele el alma verla llorar.-

-Hijo ve a tu casa, Charlie, Bella y yo tenemos que hablar, diles a tus papas que los esperamos para cenar.- Renne calmo con eso los ánimos, asentí inseguro de dejar a mi peque, pero sabia perfectamente que estará bien, mi ángel me acompaño a la puerta, roce ligeramente sus labios hubiera querido profundizar el beso pero la mirada de todos no lo permitieron.

-Todo estará bien, regreso en una hora.- susurre solo para ella, quien me regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas, me fui a casa ansioso por volver a mi pequeña.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre!-

-Aquí estoy hijo ¿Qué pasa?- se encontraba arreglando sus rosas, la tome en brazos y le di vueltas.

-Mama, Bella y yo vamos a casarnos.-

-Bájame, me alegro tanto mi niño, se cuanto la amas.- me acaricio tiernamente.

-Si, solo vine a decírtelo y que los Swan nos invitaron a cenar, ¿podrías avisarle a papa? Quiero pedir oficialmente la mano de Bella, me voy regreso en una hora.- me miro extrañada.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Necesito un anillo.- la voz de mi padre nos interrumpió.

-Yo tengo algo para ti hijo, ven lo tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre supe que algún día seria para la pequeña Bella.- Mi padre me dio el anillo que su papa le diera a su mama.

-No te parece que vas corriendo hijo, se que amas a Bella desde que eran unos niños pero que opina Charlie.- suspire recordando lo que dijo Charlie.

-Nos pidió un año papa, no se si pueda…-

-¿Un año?- grito mi madre.

-Si mama yo también pienso que es una eternidad.- me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿De que hablas? Si Renne y yo apenas si tendremos tiempo para organizar todo.-

Papa me hizo una seña de que me callara y susurro solo para mí.

-Mejor no digas nada o terminaran convenciendo a Renne que ocupan mínimo unos dos años.-

-No diré nada.- Me di un rápido baño mientras mis padres hacían lo mismo ya quería regresar y tomar la mano de mi pequeño ángel, estaba ansioso por darle su anillo y hacer oficial nuestro compromiso.

Llegamos a casa de los Swan, busque con la mirada a mi pequeño ángel y no lo encontré, Jazz murmuro.

-Esta en su habitación, todas están en su habitación.-

Mis papas se sentaron junto a los de Bella y yo camine en busca de mi ángel, pero cuando comencé a subir las escaleras escuche a Charlie.

-Edward hijo ¿A dónde vas?-

-Por Bella a su habitación.-

-No, si tu y mi pequeña son novios habrá nuevas reglas en esta casa, tú seguirás siendo parte de la familia pero no más habitación…-

-Entiendo.- camine de regreso a la sala fulminando a Emmett con la mirada ya que casi se cae de la risa.

-Yo también tuve muchas reglas.- murmuro solo para mi, mientras el y Jazz se daban un codazo amistoso y continuaron con sus burlas unas que deje de escuchar, en cuanto mi Bella bajo ya que acaparo toda mi atención, Dios están hermosa y yo un verdadero suertudo.

Bella se sentó junto a mi trate de besarla pero Charlie se aclaro la garganta por lo que me desvíe besando su frente, Carlisle rompió el silencio.

-Charlie, Renne, tengo entendido que mi hijo ya hablo con ustedes pero me encantaría hacerlo como debe ser.- antes de que continuaran me hinque frente a mi peque.

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- coloque el anillo en su dedo, bese sus dedos y rose sus labios.

-Si, si quiero.-

De esa forma se hizo oficial nuestro compromiso, tanto Esme como Renne se quejaron de tener tampoco tiempo para organizar la boda, mi peque las miro asustada tanto ella como yo sabíamos todos los preparativos que se nos venían encima, pero lo único que realmente nos importaba era como soportaríamos estar separados tanto tiempo.

Una de las condiciones de Charlie fue que yo tenía que conservar mi empleo en el hospital Lake Mead de Las Vegas y que Bella continuaría estudiando cuando nos casáramos, mi ángel y yo nos escapamos con el pretexto de que necesitábamos un poco de aire, la tome de la mano y salimos al jardín.

-Casi no vamos a vernos, tu no puedes estar viniendo y a mi no me dejaran ir.- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que limpie con mi pulgar, la abrase.

-Hablaremos todos lo días y podemos vernos por la web, estoy seguro que Renne ira constantemente tu podrás ir con ella.-

-Voy a extrañarte tanto.-

-Lo se mi peque yo también te extrañare, será un año realmente difícil, pero al final tendremos nuestra recompensa, te amo mi Bella.- uní nuestros labios tal y como lo había estado deseando toda la noche.

-Sabes espero que Alice no se sienta mama y Esme no hablan mas que de nuestra boda y ella se casa en dos meses.- dijo mi peque.

-Claro que no Bella, Renne me ha ayudado en todo, es como una madre para mí, ahora yo les ayudare a ellas a organizar tu boda, por cierto me mando Charlie a pedirles que entren.- suspiramos frustrados pero donde manda capitán….

Un año después

Nunca en toda mi vida he estado mas nervioso que hoy al fin Bella se convertirá en mi esposa, no la he podido ver desde ayer que llegue por ordenes de mi madre, dice que tengo que respetar las tradiciones y que el novio no debe ver a la novia un día antes de la boda…

* * *

**Se que dije que solo faltaba un capitulo pero decidí subir uno mas creo que la noche de bodas merece ser contada, espero que piensen lo mismo, besos.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**andremic millones de gracias te quiero amiga.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer….**

**En este capitulo hay lemmons explicito**

**Edward pov**

Estaba ansioso una semana sin ver a la razón de mi existencia y no me dejan verla, estamos tan cerca y no poder ir a besar sus labios, demonios si sigo a si terminare entrando a su habitación por la ventana, como solía hacerlo antes, le mande un mensaje.

_Amor sal al balcón, me muero por verte,_

_Te amo, EC._

Espere su respuesta pero no llego me asome al balcón y la mire sentada como solíamos hacerlo, le sonreí sentándome en mi balcón, tome le teléfono y le marque lo contesto antes de que timbrara.

-Edward, se supone que no debemos vernos si Renne se entera se pondrá furiosa.-

-Amor, yo también te extrañe.- comente irónicamente.

-Lo siento, es solo que no quiero que nada salga mal, pero sabes que te amo y que no hay algo que quiera mas que estar a tu lado.- sonreí como un idiota enamorado.

-Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien, quiero besarte.- escuche su dulce risa.

-Mañana seré completamente tuya, ya vas a decirme a donde iremos de luna de miel.-

-Nop, es una sorpresa, lamento que solo sean unos días, pero el trabajo…-

-No importa estaremos juntos para siempre y podemos tener muchas lunas de miel.-

-¡ISABELLA SWAN MAS TE VALE QUE NO ESTES EN EL BALCON!- la voz de Renne se escuchaba a pesar de estar detrás de la puerta de la habitación de mi ángel.

-Tengo que colgar te amo.- y me dejo me apure a entrar conociendo a Renne llamara a mi madre para que me encierre.

Demonios di otra vuelta en mi cama por lo visto no podré dormir nada, el solo pensar que mañana mi ángel dormirá entre mis brazos, es un verdadero tormento, espero que al menos ella si pueda descansar, mañana no la dejare dormir, deja de pensar a si Edward.

Me levante temprano, prácticamente no dormí nada, me tome un café y espere a que mi madre empezara a presionarnos a mi padre y a mi, diciendo que no nos alcanzara el tiempo, cuando apenas son las siete de la mañana y la boda será por la tarde.

Mi madre subía y bajaba, diciendo que todo tenia que estar perfecto, Renne se le unió mas tarde y daban ordenes todo el tiempo, a los muchachos del servicio, incluso Charlie, Carlisle, Jazz y yo fuimos victimas de sus ordenes, mi madre me ordeno ir a arreglarme, subí a mi habitación cuando me llego un mensaje.

-_Edward, espero que no te estén torturando como a mi,_

_Te extraño ya quiero que estemos juntos, te amo._

BS.

-_También te amo amor, siento que te estén torturando,_

_Pronto estaremos juntos, para siempre, te extraño._

_EC._

Me di un baño intentando relajarme, mi cabeza no hacia mas que pensar que hoy Bella se convertirá en mi esposa dejara de ser Isabella Swan, para ser Isabella Cullen, por fin después de tantas cosas por las que tuvimos que pasar, al fin estaremos juntos.

-Puedo pasar hijo.-

-Adelante papa.- abrió la puerta entro y meneo su cabeza, me ayudo con la corbata, con la cual tenia rato peleando.

-¿Nervioso?- asentí

-Casarme es lo que mas deseo, pero no puedo dejar de estar nervioso, es su primera vez y quiero que sea muy especial para Bella, tanto como lo será para mí.-

-Lo será hijo, tenlo por seguro, yo estaba igual el día de mi boda, solo deja que sean tus sentimientos los que te guíen, tu mama me mando a decirte que es hora de irnos a la iglesia.- asentí, nos abrazamos y mi padre hablo.

-Hijo quiero que sepas que eres mi mayor orgullo y que no tenias que irte para mostrar el magnifico doctor que eres, te apoye como tu padre, pero me dolió que te fueras.-

-No quería lastimarlos, gracias por todo tu apoyo, sin el no seria quien soy.-

-Bajen ya, es la novia quien debe llegar tarde, no el novio, si no bajan iré por ustedes.- rodamos los ojos los dos y bajamos antes de que mama subiera y nos regañara.

-Edward hijo estas guapísimo.- los ojos de mi madre brillaron.

-Mejor vámonos no queremos llegar tarde.- papa abrazo a mama impidiendo que llorara.

Bella no llegaba y mis nervios me estaban matando, estaba esperando junto al altar y las bromas de Emmett lejos de ayudar me estaban volviendo mas loco.

-Todavía estas a tiempo de salir corriendo.- lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Entonces bienvenido al club de los felizmente dominados.- rodee mis ojos y acaricie al pequeño Emmett, el cual estaba en brazos de su papa, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y mis nervios desaparecieron al igual que todo mundo en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi ángel.

No escuche lo que Charlie dijo cuando me ofreció la mano de Bella, la tome y me sentí completo, nos sonreímos, no podía despegar la mirada de mi ángel y de lo único que fui consiente fue cuando nos declararon marido y mujer, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese con todo el amor que tengo, hasta que alguien aclaro su garganta, todo mundo se acerco a felicitarnos.

Subimos al auto mi Bella y yo para irnos a la fiesta, en cuanto estuvimos dentro del auto, tome su rostro y la bese deje que mi lengua delineara sus labios pidiendo acceso el cual me fue concedido al instante, la abrase pegándola lo mas posible a mi acaricie su espalda y un suspiro se escapo de mi ángel.

-Podrían ser tan amables de esperar a estar solos, mi Ros se fue en otro auto.-

Mi ángel se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en mi cuello, fulmine con la mirada a Emmett, del cual me había olvidado.

-Limítate a conducir.- le dije molesto, soltó una fuerte carcajada, mi ángel se quedo recargada en mi, yo fui acariciando su brazo durante todo el trayecto, no tengo idea como voy a soportar toda la fiesta cuando lo que mas deseo es estar a solas con mi Bella.

Fuimos felicitados por todo mundo, se respetaron todas las tradiciones compartimos el pastel, lanzo su ramo y cuando le quite la liga con los dientes la pobre se puso tan roja que parecía un tomatito (jitomate en algunos lugares) sobre todo por que aproveche para acariciar su pierna, bailamos con todos, cuando al fin tuve en mis brazos a mi mujer me sentí completo.

-¿Esta usted disfrutando de la fiesta señora Cullen?- susurre a su oído mientras la pegaba mas a mi y seguíamos bailando.

-Si, pero si ya nos fuéramos estoy segura que disfrutare mucho mas.- gruñí por su proposición.

-¿Esta usted seduciéndome señora Cullen?-

-¿Esta funcionando?- si tan solo supiera lo ansioso que estoy por hacerla mía.

-Por supuesto, creo que podemos escaparnos y nadie lo notaria.- la tome de la mano y la guíe a la puerta.

-Bella.- demonios Ros noto que nos estábamos escapando.

-Tienes que cambiarte y tu también Edward, ¿no pretender irse a si verdad?, te tengo un vestido listo en la habitación de Esme y a ti Edward te deje algo en tu habitación.-

-Gracias.- murmure, no me quedo mas que esperar a que se cambiara y aproveche para cambiarme yo también, mire a mi ángel con ese hermoso vestido que Ros le hizo ponerse, Dios es tan hermosa, se acercaron todos a despedirse, mi impaciencia crecí y verla con ese vestido, demonios estaba apunto de tomarla y llevarla a una de las habitaciones de la casa, nos despedimos y subimos al auto rumbo al paraíso.

-La tome en brazos al entrar a la habitación, pasaremos la noche en un hotel y mañana por la mañana tomaremos un avión, la deje en el piso frente a mi me incline un poco y rose sus labios, la pobre se le notaba lo nerviosa que estaba, serví un poco de champagne en las copas y le ofrecí una, se la tomo de un trago la mire sorprendido, la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, se estremeció.

-Pareces un gatito asustado.- susurre a su oído, asintió mirándome a los ojos.

-Tengo miedo.- murmuro, como es posible que tuviera miedo yo jamás le haría daño.

-No quiero que me tengas miedo.- acaricie su rostro, me miro tiernamente.

-No te temo a ti, es…. Tanya es tan hermosa…. Y… yo…- la fulmine con la mirada.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a comparte con nadie tu eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera.-

Me regalo su hermosa sonrisa poniéndose de puntitas para unir nuestros labios, le correspondí y deje que nuestras lenguas danzaran, mis manos acariciaron su trasero por encima del vestido pegándola mas a mi cuerpo la escuche gemir, mis manos subieron por su espalda y lentamente caminaron hasta tocar sus pechos, bese su cuello y descubrí la manera de deshacerme de su vestido, se lo quite con cuidado, me quede maravillado al ver que no llevaba sostén.

La tome en brazos y la acomode en la cama, bese su boca su cuello, susurre a su oído cuanto la amo, sus manos llegaron a mi camisa y nerviosamente se deshizo de los botones, la ayude a quitármela y gemí cuando sentí sus manos acariciando mi pecho, bese su rostro, cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos y me detuve a jugar con sus pechos sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes mientras besaba, chupaba y mordisqueaba tiernamente sus pechos.

Baje poco a poco besando cada parte de su cuerpo, deje que mi lengua jugueteara un poco con su ombligo, seguí bajando sacándole la vuelta a la parte mas intima, bese sus piernas llegue hasta sus zapatillas y se las quiete, recordé que yo también tenia los zapatos puestos, me los quite con ayuda de mis pies, bese de subida sus piernas, llegue a su intimidad y la acaricie por encima de sus bragas, sentí su humedad y me llene de orgullo al darme cuenta que mi peque era como un pedazo de plastilina en mis manos al que estaba moldeando.

Regrese a sus labios los cuales me recibieron mas que gustosos, mis manos se apoderaron de sus pechos, mi boca llego a su oído para susurrarle cuanto la amo y lo maravillosa que es, baje llenándola de besos llegue a sus bragas intente quitárselas, levanto sus caderas facilitándolo, me separe un poco para observarla, Dios es tan hermosa con su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, observe todo su cuerpo expuesto para mi, abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo al ver la manera en la que la miraba.

-Edward.- susurro intentando taparse, detuve sus manos y le sonreí.

-Eres hermosa.-

Bese sus labios y me fui directo a su intimidad, gemí cuando mi nariz la rozo, su olor es de lo mas embriagante, deje que mi lengua tocara sus pliegues probándola, sus gemidos si hicieron presentes y no había un sonido que yo pudiera amar mas, mis dedos acariciaron su intimidad y busque su mirada pidiendo permiso, cuando me miro y pude ver el inmenso amor que me tiene introduje un dedo, mi lengua jugo con su clítoris y deje que otro dedo entrara en mi ángel, necesitaba prepararla para que me recibiera, la sentí tensarse alrededor de mis dedos, lo que me indico junto con sus maravillosos sonidos que la había llevado al cielo, bebí todo de ella.

Me deshice de mi pantalón y de mi boxer, me miro y mordió su labio, gruñí deseando ser yo quien los mordiera, separe tiernamente sus piernas y me acomode entre ella.

-Amor relájate.- acaricie sus rostro, gemí cuando se movió e hizo que mi miembro quedara en su entrada, entre lentamente en ella, me maraville al sentir su carne abrirse como un capullo envolviéndome, la sentí tensarse y deje que mis manos jugaran con sus pechos y uní nuestros labios intentando distraerla, cuando llegue a la parte que la separa de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer, mi mujer, se tenso sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Duele.- susurro

-Lo siento, va a pasar amor, pronto, te amo mi Bella.-

Ejercí un poco mas de fuerza convirtiéndola en mujer, me quede quieto esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi calor, la sentí relajarse y me moví al principio lento, pero mi ángel me sorprendió cuando enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura haciéndome entrar mas en ella, hice acopio a todas mis fuerzas para no embestirla fuertemente, todo tiene que ser dulce y tierno es su primera vez me recordé, pase mi mano por su espalda para tener un mejor acceso a sus pechos, los chupe, lamí y mordisque, la sentí tensarse y esta vez la acompañe llegamos juntos al paraíso, salí con cuidado y me gire llevándola conmigo.

Se recosto en mi pecho acaricie su espalda, mientras ella jugaba con los vellitos de mi pecho, cuando nuestras respiraciones estuvieron mas acompensadas, pregunte.

-¿Te dolio mucho?- busco mis ojos antes de contestar.

-Si, pero me gusto mas y si cada vez que lo hagamos tengo que pasar por eso, lo haria con gusto.- bese su frente.

-No amor ya no.-

Me estaba costando bastante despertar a mi mujer, me encanta como suena mi mujer, recorde todas las veces que hicimos el amor anoche, diablos si seguia recordando terminaria despertandola pero para hacerla mia.

-Despierta amor, tiene que desayunar y nuestro avion sale en dos horas.-

-Uhmm.- abrió sus ojos y me miro al instante se sonrojo, acaricie su rostro y bese sus labios.

-¿Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos?, no tengo idea que fue lo que Ros me puso en mi maleta y no se si me va a gustar.-

-Yo le ayude, no voy a dejar que todos miren a mi mujer.- me sonrío feliz

-¿Iremos al polo norte?- dijo irónicamente, rodee mis ojos

-No, iremos a Puerto Peñasco.- me sonrío y salto sobre mi, envuelta en la sabana, todavia estaba desnuda.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- decía cada vez que besaba mi rostro

-Bella si no te estas quieta no llegaremos a tiempo.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-Una hora.- beso mi cuello y susurro a mi oído.

-Tenemos el tiempo exacto, podemos desayunar en el aeropuerto ahora quiero otro tipo de desayuno.- gemí en sus labios y me deje llevar por mi Diosa.

* * *

**Millones de gracias a todas por haber seguido la historia por sus comentarios que aprecio cada uno de ellos, a todas la que me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas se los agradezco y me gustaría de todo corazón que me regalaran un comentario para saber que les pareció el final. Las quiero.**

**andremic millones de gracias amiga por tu apoyo y tus consejos, respira tranquila ya no voy a darte mas molestias, te quiero cuídate.**


End file.
